Teen Titans The Road Ahead
by Sparx10
Summary: the titans are imprisoned within the walls of the Dragon lord's keep and thing are about to get ugly... also check out my story in progress, the title's in the tt story.
1. Chapter 1

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 75: Daemons and Ends

A/

"Oh man…" Cyborg had been frowning as Star's scream had died down within the walls of the chamber. The skeleton was left with little remains, no bones to hold it together, just a cold half eaten face. It was gruesome indeed as little Richard's weeping alerted the others of an intruder. Slade...

"Run, this way!" Verra and Kayu were first to scoop up poor Robin from the way of the villain's wrath. "Give him to me!" His voice now sounded like the dragon itself! How odd…Right?

Raven's eyes glew as she turned around to fire at the attacker. "Stand back." She directed the friends she held dear to leave her to this monster. Only to be surrounded by smoky clouds of gray from Angra's cloak and bodily powers. "Ahh!" She slapped at the air in vain trying to get the smoke to clear up.

Cyborg and Starfire shot at the two evil creatures as Alice soon was getting up in the next room. "Wha-…where am I?" she shook her head and looked down towards the hide away in the wall. Maybe this would help…

Robin was looking back over the shoulder of the warrior fox god, Kayu. His eyes were clearer now and his way of thinking, childishly simple. Wizardmon looked up as tears began to fall to the ground from above him. Verra did too. "Kid…" Feeling power around the area, Robin began to shrink some more until his height was that of Verra's own. "Four years of age. That's bad…" Verra stopped in front of his cousin to make him do the same. The god stopped on his heels and listened intently. "We've got to use the rabbit, it may cure him." Greg slid in front of the two as he reached into his pack. The rabbit would have almost fallen out all on its own if it had not been for the hero's quickness. Holding the animal up to the face of the young one the guardians waited for results. "Nothing!" Verra held up his paws. "You have to wait for the glowy stuff, don't ya? And then he starts to change, right?"

Kayu sighed as he put down Robin who got to his feet in seconds. 'He needs that rabbit since it is a spirit of the goddess, yes —

Don't you be like that bro. He's the only one who can get us home, portals won't work for squat!" Verra retorted. "And nothing is gonna make me change my —

MIND?" The cat froze as he yelped from surprise. Little Robin made out one word that turned bitter in their hearts.

"Do-ggie!" He clapped his hands as the wolf came forth.

B/

"I see you've got a child nearby…I adore them _so_ much." Verra barked at the white demon. "No. Freaking. Way." He growled. Kayu took out his blade and slid in front of young Richard.

"The young master summoned me here. Is there a _problem,_ gentlemen?" his voice was just some cheap knock-off of a lying scoundrel. "Heed warning daemon, we are well armed." Kayu heard the little wizard remind his foe. "He's not going back to that hellhole of a home!"

"You _go_ Wizzy!" cheered Verra earnestly. "ENOUGH!" the wolf went straight for the young boy behind the warrior god. "Mine!!" grinned the wide-eyed daemon. Starfire blasted with a friend or two behind her. "YAH!" she called as she flew into his body with a forceful blow. "Starfire!" Cyborg ran after the two who fought as never before seen.

The thing snarled as it landed on its feet within milliseconds. Starfire did in suite. The monster began to back into her with a hit, as if suicidal. Instead he'd rammed her into a wall of sharp stone. That was until someone else showed up to ruin the party…

Alice went in through the stone pathway, being cautious in not letting anyone hear her. She could feel their magics in strong waves. "He must be close…fighting a Titan or guardian…," She said softly to herself. "Must not lose my control…" Slowly she descended towards the steps…

As the two battled Wizardmon noticed a blue glow coming from inside his sack. "It is! Aha! We've done it!" He held up the rabbit without noticing Hsari coming from a new door through the wall. "Too bad for you." He was holding a staff of cool precious metals. Baby Robin was now cowering in fear of the two. Cat and dog.

C/

"This temple ground, has not been used in many years." Hsari stared blankly at the guardians and boy. Robin cocked his head to the side in confusion and misunderstanding of the situation. "As children often will say help is needed to nurture." The white wolf concluded.

"And you will NOT be the ones to nurture such a cause!" Starfire clenched up her fists and went for the dog until Hsari intervened. He whacked at her with his staff; getting up she sniffled some air in and out.

"You can't do that mister!" Richard rebuked. The teen began to reemerge from the body and mind of the youngster. His hair was not long anymore and his body no longer covered with the mark of the beast. Slade watched from the doorway; Alice was being held tightly by the arm. Raven groaned as she got up only to find a loop around her arms, holding them stiflingly still. "Let…Me, go!" She began to pull hard on the binds that held her in the hand of the man and monster dragon pawn. "Not until this ends." He said in return, tightening her bonds. Raven was not permitted to show emotion, but the speechlessness made her tear. "Robin!" With that call she was freed. "Just needed a test subject." Slade replied. Alice was the next to contact young Roku from within, but Slade made her head ache from the inside out. Hsari bowed before his lead, as so did the wolf.

Robin wanted to run away from here, but could not leave his friends to fight alone. Again. Angra within seconds constricted poor Robin till he was in binds as well on the floor. The others; all but Greg met the same fate. Beastboy tried to bite free and succeeded but was caught by the tail while the embodiment of a mouse.

Angra did nothing but chuckle ever so softly to its prey. _Going somewhere_? Classic evil lines. "Well it could be worse, right?" Verra coughed from the binds round his stomach, small and defenseless. "Ow…"

"Biting free, how mundane…well for a child's cause that may seem, but not my own." The wolf paused for a moment; having thought their leader was not yet satisfied till things were set to play correctly. _"Master," _it said. "How does he do it?" Slade now crossed his arms still hanging onto the two girls. "I…I suppose we just let him, Have. It."

His eyes bore red and in demonic fashion of an old yet new generation. As open as they were to deciding the son's outcome there were still some folk to be dealt with in time. In time, the Titans would have to go. Forever.

D/

"Whatever you're gonna do, it won't work…" Cyborg directed his arm and its brand of power at the enemy he'd never once fought alone. Robin had been the only one besides the others. And once himself actually, during prophetic times in time. But this depended on time alone. Not Robin, just Cyborg. For now. "Get ready to burn baby!" Verra smirked under the dirt he lay on top of. It wouldn't have failed had Hsari not been trying to make trouble at the least.

"Hey! What'd you!…Ah!" Sadly, Cyborg was whacked with that staff till he began to crackle with broken down energy of a sort. He fell in a dark wave of sadness. _I'll find him, and beat him for good…_

/

Beastboy groaned as her tried to move in his spot. It was to his intent that there would be pain, for the hurt of baby Rob and all of his friends as well as the little girl herself from the sands. To his surprise, he could not move. "Wha?"

Starfire groaned and mumbled something in Tamaranean. Then got a look around and gasped. "X'al! Robin, where has he taken us?" she whispered short of breath.

"Towards fate, babe." It was Red X in their home, well again. Only here he was; standing in front of the team, bearing down guilt and displeasure. It was a wall of stone and concrete almost impossible to break since it was protected by a force field of light and dark energies. They were chained to the wall in binds. In their own T Tower or perhaps a new one as it had little tech to work with. Now they were clear to see it all; this was their home, but someone had broken in and changed it to seem old as time in structure and design.

"Our home! What have you done to it?" Starfire asked angrily. X only took off its mask. Beastboy and his friends knew nothing of the face but the actions…seemed suspicious enough. "Who are you…?" Bb wondered under breath.

"A friend, enemy, and the new deal hon." He clicked his tongue at Star and Bb. The two weren't impressed. He dropped his pointed fingers in the shape of pistols to his sides. "Oh well, guess I tried. Good luck at the stadium, kids." He waved as he left. Turning around slowly. "Wha?! But…. That, …That means—

A battle." Star concluded.

Raven was cast in a magic bubble just as she and her friends had been in the sacrificial chamber. When Rokuro had emerged just in time to lose to a new power of his son's. Was the dragon's power real? Or was Slade trying to fool them in to believing it was…NO. It _was_ real. Raven had seen the damage it had done to her friends. Starfire and Robin, Wizardmon and Kayumon. And Verra and Beastboy and Cyborg! "They all had a part in this, didn't they…Slade…"

"Very perceptive Raven, I suppose someone needs to put the Titans in their place."

Raven smirked. "And your way was any better? _Riiight_." She rolled her head frowning. "When do you plan to get rid of us?" she asked. Her face told everything along with words. Slade only smiled cautiously. "Why my dear, are you still concerned with your so- called friends?"

"Because I CARE, Slade! Unlike you of all people!" Slade crossed his arms. Raven tried to move hers' but binds sprung up from all around as the bubble broke and she'd become exposed to a dark presence. He chuckled. "Why? WHY?

YOU my dear…have right as a demoness as your fa-

SHUT _UP_ ABOUT TRIGON!" Her emotions flared in all abundance but without a hook and sinker to drag her back down. Not a place she wanted to go. Fiery emotion swung back and forth as she waited for words to come from behind the mask. "_Where_, are my friends…" She panted. Slade held his chin in his fingers and thought with his head to the side. "WELL?"

Calm yourself my dear. There is no reason to 'go off' like that. He mocked. She was at wits end with this fun he'd been toying with. "TELL ME!" Raven grasped the ends of the earth and tossed it without control in mind right at Slade like never before; she had formed her own earth and rock from air! "**Gasp**…"

Looking at her hands then up at Slade he spoke in works of words as she had only yet imagined he would. "Impressive don't you agree? How a mind can shape and fold and bend to one's own standards." Raven was left without a remark to say or do. Blank and out of energy. His eyes narrowed. "But _you _Raven, well. This is a first I believe that I've met you at your true standards." When he said Raven's name, his eyes got wide and scarier than before. She would have jumped had it not been for something else. Intrigue.

"What…pant …_What_ are you saying?" she asked eager to hear him peak of true power and purpose. Slade sighed sadly. "If I put it into simple terms you may as well 'get' the question in the beginning." Raven looked up. "Huh?"

"It all began with a word and then an action. And spirits combined into special forces. They met until all of the forces before them were whole. Some of these were known as first creations, by many of the first forces to ever walk the universe." Slade was not through.

"These were claimed as counterparts of the greatest one after it's own creators and creator…" Raven paused a moment. Then stopped looking up at him blankly. "S.G.U…" she whispered. Slade nodded. "So you _do_ know of the great creator's creation. Good, it will make my story easier for you to hear. Since we need to under stand this thoroughly your friends will get a chance to listen as well, so yes you'll see them. For a short time." He instated. "BUT. Robin is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 76: Let the Flames Begin

A/

"BUT. Robin is mine."

Raven fumed. "No! I _knew _we couldn't trust you, Slade —

Trust what?" Raven was close to attacking again in violent thrashes. But she was calm once and for all when she saw a lengthy boy come in with a light shirt and pair of pants in black on himself. Slade motioned to the boy as he let down his long hair. Raven locks fell to the floor. "Roku, say 'hello." Slade told the character standing before himself and Raven. "R-Robin!" She had never been so happy to see him all this time. She wanted to hug the boy till he burst through his weakened skin. But the binds knew her moves as snakes on the floor. Alerted mainly by how she reached out, they attacked without consent. Only a desire to bind.

Robin or _Roku_ closed his eyes as Slade only watched her struggle. "Do you know this girl?" he asked the young boy. Robin stared at Raven as she saw from the corner of her eye her friends coming to meet them with ties as well to their fate. "Raae!" Beastboy cried out to her but was hit with a mind-blowing snap of the wrist. THIS was _punishment? _"Terrible! How very rude of you to be harming my friends!" Starfire flared. Glaring at the man her eyes grew to lighten themselves before her attack would eliminate the guard. She stopped as she looked over to the newcomer and old friend by Slade. She gasped with joyous conclusion and stomped on the guard's foot to find way to meet her best friend again.

"Robin! I have been waiting for the moment to tell you that this is a terrible mistake of I ever having thought trouble would come of us!" she blabbered out. He was in surprised shock for he had been wiped out clean as a sheet and was no longer in any way friends with this new person he'd met. He was Rokuro's son, the prince and heir to a thrown of immense, glorified rights of passage. He did not know her, yet in the back of his mind, both girls and boy seemed too real.

"Who are they?" Robin's eyes shown in Slade's direction as the Titans' grins insisted to wilt. And fade out. Malchior just at the moment was brought towards them all in encased magics. He was bound in arm length to hand and hand like a common yet special criminal. It was like crystal on a platform in the form of a glass ball. Raven frowned at this in vain to herself. Cyborg was greatly angered and upset as he was brought before the king's pawn and prince.

"Robin, man I don't know how you got into this but you've got to get us out! He's using you, Verra told us everything. You're not going to be king after he goes. You're not even a royal to him!"

"Shut your trap blimy ol fool!" the guard was knocked down as Cyborg tried to coax Robin away from his so-called master. Robin walked back towards Slade and was grasped around the wrist by him. The cold gloves made Robin shiver in shock and as he tried to figure out what lay behind the mask just by looking, he became weak, almost fainting. Turning white as a sheet he looked at the Titans wishing to leave the room.

"He's just a kid, let him go!" Verra was brought in, in a cage made of pure metal bars and locks. "He can't be pressured like that." Slade stood up higher than before. He'd let go of Robin who ran to a corner of the stony room and began to shake and cry. "Shame on you! Don't you have —

Oh… crap…" Verra moved to the back of his cage and knew Slade didn't want to hear his jabber. Not about Robin, or the kids or anyone else. "What makes you so sure he'll care?" Slade asked the cat. Robin looked up, tears dried onto his face. "Um…he can feel you know –

Eep!" Slade was lifting Verra's cage with physical energies of the mind. Robin's eyes grew wide, as he saw this not knowing what to do. "W- -wait!" he said to the man before Verra's newfound end. Slade and the others looked at Robin. He stood up and sniffled away tears. "I…I wanna see what they can do." He pointed at Beastboy. "You —

Wait a moment at least for them to weaken my apprentice, at least." Slade stood over his apprentice too closely for words to describe evil cometh. "Why not? They might as well rot as _my_ servants, si —

NO." Robin frowned up at his master and teacher. Looking at the group's faces Slade sighed. Then smiled. "Not yet Richard, not yet. First, you each must pass a test. Which one of your…'friends' would you like to play with first?"

Here was a challenge, a challenge of friendship…

B/

"Whoa, _No_ way am I getting a beating from you!" Beastboy protested as he tried to transform and morph into something useful. Cyborg looked around. "We've gotta fight him? That's what you mean by play?" Slade nodded, as did Robin.

"But..." Starfire began. We are no match for Roku's power, we have seen what he can do. Right Raven? —

Actually, um…we've got something else to worry about…us." Beastboy saw as Mal began to talk through to glass. "So they have less of a fighter's chance than Roku has as a dragon king…so you mean they are going to lose…"Verra's mouth dropped open. "_Ahh!_ So now we have _no_ way of getting him back —

Not that you will. Robin signed a contract on one of his last experiences here. He's here for quite a long while, as are you…Unless —

Unless Slade decides to trigger the demon he carries…"

"'Wizzy'! You are well!" Starfire floated over to him but was blocked off by guards. Gregory smiled weakly as his binds were loosened. "How come he gets a different tormentor's treatment than us?" Asked Mal. "And where is Kayumon?" Slade shook his head with Robin looking at the group until his lips began to move. "Back with us." Was all he uttered.

C/

"Let the flames begin…!" Robin's look at the judge and jury or the criticizing buffoon was legendary. Slade looked down onto him like he was the prince he pretended to seem like. Starfire and the others waited so far from the moment to go to battle with the creep that had stolen away Richard Grayson. Robin, the Boy Wonder. Flames and dusty particles swept up around them in forms like never before seen. Robin jumped into the air and Beastboy; the first contender followed suite. Waves of piercing energy attacked the form of a firebird that was Beastboy. The others gasped. "He…Whoa." Raven stood with her arms stuck in bindings that made her itch uncomfortably. Cyborg was awestruck and also impressed. "Yeah! Go B! Kick his butt!" Robin growled under his breath and looked up at Slade for support. Slade only stared back with arms crossed. His eyes were calm but something more…

Beastboy attacked from the sky as he dove down and swerved. "Sorry Robin…" He said to himself. Slade saw this and looked up. Something struck as Robin almost fell back from the blow _and_ evaded it. His eyes glew and his body lifted up into midair. Beastboy flew backwards, hovering. "Dude, stop! You're gonna —

Ugh!" Robin blew up! He was a live wire as Slade saw his 'stuff' spill out and ram into Beastboy, all in the time he had use of. His power glew in red and orange gold with rocks flying, breaking pieces of stone flying, everywhere. Colored rocks blew at them all as the glass from the stadium platform holding the Titans and Slade came to pieces. The white wolf decided he'd seen all he could accept, so running at lightning speed into the whirlwind he rushed at the apprentice till he hit the floor, Beastboy had also fallen. "_That's enough!" _he shouted.

Robin was sniffling again in his small boy form and Beastboy was trying to find him through the dust and debris. The wolf leapt at the two figures and backed them into a wall with his might and ferocity. Snarling the wolf watched as Slade slid off of rock and off of the platform. He didn't look happy. The wolf walked back to the wall where the boys were, funny how Slade thought he could save them…

"Quite a show you put on. Quite." The wolf made even louder sounds at the two. "But _I'll_ make sure they never do it again!"

Slade shot out at the wolf as a dragon made way from his chest, and formless as it was got in their way. The dragon made its way toward Robin and got to his chest. Not being able to fight back, the former hero was sent flying into a wall of brick and stone. Beastboy ran to him. When the smoke and dust had cleared they could all see the change and transformation. He was where he should have been, on the ground. But as Slade came over his eyes grew so very wide and expanded as his locks grew again down to his feet. Robin was now Rokuro again. "Why?" Wizardmon moaned.

"Why is this happening?!" Rokuro demanded answers, but his teachers refused to give him any. Getting up slowly he reached for Beastboy. 'Friend…_NO_…Enemy!"

"Wah!" Beastboy fell back against the wall as Roku inched closer still. Something was wrong with this picture…What had Slade done to the Titans' leader? "Star! Get out here!" he cried to her. Roku was almost in tears in a madness least counted for. "She…rah…She betrayed me!" he sounded like a deranged monster from a storybook of horror. Robin or Roku pointed at Starfire.

"Gulp Me?" She asked him. He nodded with eyes shut from pain. "_You_! Of all people Arianna, should know a _god _when you see one!" his voice rose above inside the room where battles had been lost for a moment's time. The wolf cackled. "Heh, heh…your sweetheart no longer pines for your companionship Richard." He was given warning from Slade who remained still for seconds at a time. "If your first choice did not please, then try another." His idea that there was a flaw in Beastboy's pattern soon made the price angry. "No, no! I won't! Not till I defeat you all!" he pointed at Beastboy. "C'mere" he needed to win this one battle to prove worth to his father and lord…

Beastboy scratched the back of his neck. "Um…can we talk about this —?"

"Never have I been denied a request by a fool, now _come_ freak!" The anger building up inside Beastboy was just what Roku wanted out of him. "Hey! You can't say that to me! What about you, you crazy headed —

Me?!" Roku stepped back lifting rock. Firepower flowed through his veins and Starfire watched as the man she loved took all his anger out on a friend. She saw that the guards were half tempted to watch the battle; she could escape! With a small bolt from her wrist she was able to break a binding and lock with ease. "Ha!" Slade could not stop her as she flew to her friends from out of the chambers keeping her away. He seemed to be waiting to see what would do or go…

"Robi —

Uh!" she fell into silence…


	3. Chapter 3

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 77: Never Let This Go

A/

"Robi —

Uh!"

"Starfire! Oh my gosh it's been so long!" A young woman was standing over Kori's body as she'd been sent to a room for nursing her back to health. "The master has requested that you be properly trained, you and your friends before the next fight—

NO! I shall _not_ fight him, even if I must…" her words faded out as they dwindled once she saw him in the doorway. "Good you've awoke, my father's lackey will be most pleased with the news I plan to bring him." Starfire frowned. "Why have you become so distant even though I can see you? _Slade_, he is to blame for all the badness in this world for now…" Robin looked at her in a peculiar manner. "Well, when you are done explaining yourself then you may join us for supper. You are now my master's trainees as of today —

Please! This _must_ not be right, you are our friend and leader…"

"Yes, and as a lead I wish **only** to fight worthy adversaries, so he will train you, got it?" Starfire buried her head in her hands. "How can you do this?" she wailed. "You are my friend, Slade…you do not belong to him —

Of course I don't, he's not a power source like my father, just a descendant of our prophetic journey. In my time he was a prince and later lost his title to villainy. Oh well, not everyone can be a dragon lord's son…well we'd better get you dressed for dinner. He's waiting you know…"

Starfire got up off of her bed in the room claiming to be her guestroom for the night. "I…will not be joining you…" she began. Roku turned to her. "Why not?" He spat. Starfire looked up at him. "Because I have seen what Roku has made into my friend! I truly believed his power to be of good, but now…he's is nothing to me!" she through herself down onto the bed and began to cry. Turning from the pillows that surrounded her she shot back; "Now leave!"

Roku went straight through the door and slammed it all the way, to the guard he reminded that he keep a close watch on the princess of both kingdoms.

B/

No one came to the table that night, knowing who would and would not attend the invitation. Slade stayed underground with the true dark lord as company. Cyborg and Beastboy stayed up talking about how they were to escape. Starfire went to bed with tears in her eyes and an empty heart full of remorse. Raven cast a spell that would help her to see the guardians whom had been chained back up for full precaution. Her room was dark so in case anyone tried to get by the bed to attack, she'd be ready.

Roku shut and locked up his chamber that was smaller than his friends. He deserved it, as having not been suitable for his master at all. He was a messed up wreck as he slumped down onto his cot and slowly shut his eyes. That was until he'd heard a knock at the door of his tiny room. "What?" he groaned, eyes fully shut. Instead, the person or being, spirit of some great power slipped a note under the bottom of Roku's door. Roku was now fully awake, as he had heard the paper hit the floor. Stone cold. "Hm?" Getting up Robin was present at the door within less than a moment. Picking up the parcel he examined the outside so as to see what kind of paper it was. 'Pine…from the mountains?" he paused looking down at the doorframe. Opening the letter in what seemed like a rush, the envelope fell out of his hands and onto the stone floor.

It read:

_Meet me at midnight by the old stone bridge out side of the castle. Inside this envelope is an amulet, where it was made remains a partial mystery. But you knew that all along, didn't you Richard?_

Robin looked at open space with eyes wide. Then switching back to the letter.

_When you put on the amulet, exchange powers with it by chanting the name of your birth parents. Then meet me at the address point. Good luck getting by the guards. Signed;_

_A friend._

_P.S. bring someone who you can trust with you._

Robin stared at the letter and then at his study books. But maybe he had time to figure this all out…No!

"Ok mystery, whatever you are. Let's play." Smiling he tossed the letter onto his bed, packed some supplies into a sack son after and unlocked the door for the time to come. Bringing the amulet to eye level he brought it to his face and over his head. Looking at the symbol it was a resemblance of a worldly tree of life. Something felt different about the whole idea after the gift had been given. Somehow, he smiled almost kindly. Shaking himself clear of the moment he grasped the sack of items and remembered suddenly something he needed. "I need my book back. Shouldn't be to hard to get back from ol Sladey." He smirked.

C/

Slade was not in his room that night; possibly in the keep with Rokuro, young Roku's father. But it did yet bug him that he might be back any minute. So he would have to work fast. Slipping into the room through its door he eyed the shelf of studied books on the myth, his myth. Frowning, Roku got to work on taking some time to feel if the book's presence was still or not. He decided to try the shelf to see if it had been hidden from his counterpart, Robin. Picking up one book at a time his luck seemed dryer than any of it he'd already used up. "No, no, no…" he frowned wider than before. "Not here…" Now his gaze was on the dresser. Maybe _this_ time it wasn't inside another book at all…

He decided to look since Slade was not going to return that early for rest. The dresser of course was filled with wears that did fit only its wearer. But between that bunch of clothing lay a sweet smelling paper flower, folded from a green leaf. "How very strange…weird." No luck and the last place to check would be his side table drawer by the large bed. The whole room was kind of creepy, it was dark and foreboding. Smelling of some type of body spray and paper and inks. Roku stuck out his tongue at the thought. "Right, drawer…" Heading over to its contents he opened the piece slowly. Then rummaging through the works that were kept in it. For the luck he hadn't yet used his was not just about to expire. There it was…the book that had been given to his counterpart by the old teacher and wizard/ sorcerer.

"The one that never came for you."

Uh-oh. Slade was behind him, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 78:

A/

"The one that never came for you."

Uh-oh. Slade was behind him, right?

Before Robin's counterpart could react Slade had him by the arm and his hair pulled straight up high into the air.

"Ow, Ow, OW! How dare yoouuu!!" Slade let him fall back but his hair was taken back into the gloves ofyoung Roku's master. "How dare _I?_ I think not apprentice." Bringing his prentice back to eye level his hair being twisted back, the man again spoke.

"If you were having trouble finding me you could have asked about, I'm sure no one would have minded." Robin was thrown back against the table and now kneeling on the floor felt strangly troubled in the worst of ways. "I...—

I don't care about you." He huffed. "I was only here to retrieve my book." Dusting himself off, trying to stand he looked Slade in the eye. "What would you care, _lackey_?"

Slade had heard enough, within the minutes that had been given he knocked Robin back down, picked him up by the front of his shirt, and ripped the amulet away from his chest. Robin was dazed as he scrambled onto his knees and looked back up bewildered. He'd been let go of as Slade began examining the uneccessary, accessory.

"Where did you get this." he asked a bit interested. His smile behind the mask was bitter and so very cold. Robin puffed out his chest as he stood. "None of your business!" his look of fear spread right across his face as he looked about to cry. He was not. The door beside himself was the only escape he'd need. So he decided to take it.

_What was her name? His? Oh! I know. _

Taking a breath he started.

"John and Mary." The amulet began to glow so that it blinded Slade, enough given time for Roku to escape. Rushing past off of his knees Robin's counterpart form ran to the door with the book in hand. He'd forgotten something; bring a friend…

B/

"Ravenna, Ravenna!"

"What? And why are you calling me that?"

She appeared in her nightgown that she'd been given by a maid of the castle. Her cloak was about her sides. "I…I was intending to ask for your assistancethat name is not your's to know about ." He said quickly. She frowned. "Did you and Starfire switch bodies or something,.and why did you call me Ravenna? Whatever, you can come in." Her room was still lit by candles and was no more foreboding than Slade's abode. Slamming the door Robin made a lock by materializing it, the only magics he now knew. "Look, don't ask for questions I'm in a hurry —

"Hurry for what? Don't you have a dragon to slay." Her voice was commonly accusational and made Roku shiver from her glare. "Sure, I'll help. Just give back Robin —

What? No way! His body is mine to foresee as scriptured." She pushed him up against the door frame. "Look, I don't like you, you're working for a monster, I know monsters. And Robin, isn't your plaything, got it?" The demon child shook his head. "Whatever works, but you have to help me avoid my master long enough so that we may find whoever sent me the amulet Slade has from _mee_." He whined.

Raven sighed raspily. "So, where is he?"

"Who?" Raven slapped her hand to her head. "Roku's lackey, where is Slade?" Roku only gulped. "O- o-out side the door…" **BANG, BANG!**

"I know you're here, now come out of there this instant!" That wasn't Slade's voice, it was a wee little person's voice.

Roku almost had to hold his sides to contain fits of giggles. "Oh? Is that how it is? Well then mind you I'll get the master."

Roku looked up at Raven knowing it was time to get going. Grabbing his things Roku waited for each to be ready to leave this place and find the 'friend' from the letter. "That way no one can find me.." he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 79: Escape

A/

Raven did not touch the ground even once but Robin did. Training with Slade was always difficult, he'd keep too many secrets from his apprentice. But even getting out after dark was difficult, the wolf could show if he were summoned on time too. Their first destination was the hall where rides or dragons were kept so they could escape from this 'castle in the sky'.

Luckily for the two there were rides available just as Neiji had said when the wolf had not come round. _By wing _

Whatever that meant…

"Ravenna…um, thank you —

Shh!" She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back to the wall. "Someone's coming." She whispered.

/

"Love is a dangerous subject. Under all circumstance do you believe that he has found out?" _That man…. _Roku leaned in towards the conversation. Could that _be_ him?

"I agree, but yet…my heart knows of the curse. It tangles up the world's control and destroys life as we know it." Raven scowled at the subject till her brow was lowered. "Come on…" They could not stay and listen further. They had to go now. Robin nodded towards her and agreed. The dragon rides were very sturdy and swift at this time at night. So loaning one would not hurt either. Raven took out her bag from under her cloak; the one thing they had returned to her.

"Ravenna, I know who that man was. He was the doctor who drugged my counterpart Robin, it turned him into a part of Rokuro's beastliness." He explained. She turned to him from the dragon's reins. "Robin never mentioned that." Raven was sure of it, this was truth from within Robin and Roku's conscious mind. She grabbed tight of the reins and was about to grab hands with Roku when the voices grew nearer.

"Ok, time for liftoff. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" with the flick of the wrist she and Roku were off into the night.

/

The sky bedazzled each teen as if this were the first time of theirs' flying on a dragon's back. It was magnificently planned out for the best as Robin's Roku was holding a hand out to the clouds. And the _air!_ So cool and clean. It was indeed magical. "I've never been out of doors with a lady in most of my years…" He smiled.

"Except your sister right?" Raven joked, she was also letting back her hair with the breeze as uplifting as ever. "I, can sense spirits here. They want to protect us." She sighed as her face was whipped by cool air. Roku soon was fidgeting with his hands and the small gloves covering them. "Um…they are here by my father's wishes…you know…" he looked at Raven who was frowning again. She then smirked as wide as she did when smiling. "You really are a brat you know that.' Raven saw as the son of Rokuro burst into tears of sadness and joy. "Oh gods! How happy I am to hear you speak to Robin in that way! Thank you, you don't know how happy you've made him…sniff…" curling up in the seat of the dragon's saddle and coach he was soon fast asleep beside her into the night.

The ride wasn't bumpy at first but as soon as they had landed outside the castle walls in the sites of a village the dragon dove down by Raven's command. Roku woke to quite a startle as he was jabbed by Raven's elbow as the landed down below the clouds. There was a road right under the dragon's body and it lead to the village. On the road stood a cloaked figure that looked in their direction alone. "I knew you'd come." It said softly.

B/

"Who is that? Is it the mysterious sender?" Asked Roku almost sounding excited. Raven looked overhead so that she could get a look at the person or spirit of the place. "Who goes!" The figure called to the two. Raven stared at Roku then turning to the figure she spoke. But was rudely interrupted by the god-like prince. "Who wishes to know?"

The figure frowned at him. "I do yah gwit! Now come give yer ol uncle a hug." Raven was confused by this. She turned back to Roku. "You know this guy?" She asked. He shook his head to her. "Nope, never met till now."

"Hmm…" Raven looked back over her shoulder. "Hi, I'm sorry but he doesn't recognize you —

Of course he don't! You were taken as a child Richard, your memories released from your mind. Even from those you thought ye knew." The stranger sighed. "I am an uncle second and brother first of your grandfather, from your mother's side of the family." Roku stood straight up in his seat. "That woman! I was shown her by the lackey of Rokuro, my father!" He cried. The older man nodded. "So you do recall some memory of your true birth parents, good, you'll need it where we're going." He turned to leave while waiting for the two. But Raven stopped him. "Wait." She called over to the stranger.

"How do you know about—

Him? Why deary, he's me flesh an blood, can't forget the first time I laid me eyes on im'. He was soon to be king of the castle he was. Till his father broke the law and the _promised_ not to harm you or your mum. That beast…" he clenched his fist tight as he could leaving the fingers scrambled. "Oh what I'd give to see my niece return with her son and daughter…"

Raven held out a hand to him that he obliged towards. "Thank you Ravenna, I knew your mum too you know, kinder than any guardian mistress." She gasped, looking back to Roku who proceeded to leave the coach.

He smiled in a worried way, rubbing the back of his neck and shoulder. The secret was out.

/

They walked into town by foot of course, no horses or dragons to ride, but the dragon did follow until it was asked to stay out side the city. The group thought it best so the dragon agreed to it. The rest made their way down alleys that curved this way and that. As if in a dream things began to become hazy. Raven got dizzy and Roku got hyper. The man stayed the same. He soon brought them to a spot that was an ordinary coffee shop. Raven looked puzzled at the place. "Here?" She asked. "No he said, There." Next to the coffee shop were a branch of shops, and some wineries. Weird. Was this guy a drunk?…

Going into a shop he called for the others. Roku was happy to be asked in while Robin was suspiciously wondering why they were being asked to come with this man at all. Raven was last to step into the place with knees shaking back and forth. She finally made her way in when an old woman introduced herself as owner of the small location.

"Here dear, take a whiff of this and you'll feel better." It was a sandbag full of warm smelling herbs from Africa. How nice… Raven noticed now that this was an enchantment's shop. One that sold magical items from all around for a modest price. These two; the man and woman were its owners. "Had ya gone scared for a moment didn't I?" The man chuckled softly. The woman was mad as she hit him in the back of the head with a wooden spoon. "That's what ya get for bein associated with them sorcerers! Scarin me half to death's arms ya did, honestly George? What were you thinkin?" He turned to meet her. "Sweet love, I've brought guests! It's our nephew! Richard." Young Roku was not pleased with the bunch. "Is this how my father treats peasant and merchant folk? _Now_ I see there is flawed silence between us." The old man and woman began to laugh after staring him down. "Let us speak to Robin, he's in there ain't e?" Roku stood back from the group. "Raven…." He groaned. She only stood with a burrowed brow. "How did you know where to find us? And why do you claim to be related to him." She questioned. The two old folk looked at one another and sighed. Looking at the children now the old man spoke.

"I'm sort of with another group ya see. We work for the higher ups of the spirit world as sorcerers and sorceresses, which's our game. But we needed to know if he was still alright. Roku's been planning something big that you ought to know about." He whispered. Raven and Roku leaned in. He's… —

**Knock, Knock, Knock**.

"_This is the royal guard! You are highly suspected of treason and will thereby be brought to justice."_

The old folk didn't have time to do much but away they whisked the children from their shop out towards the back of the streets. The guards were already checking the place for traces of anything useful. The others were close to the gates of the city and beyond the front of the area from a shortcut route. Be quick children and don't look back. Without hesitation Roku and raven were handed two amulets like the ones they'd been give by the guardians. Roku a dragon Raven a coloured orb on a chain.

Away they flew on their midnight ride.

/

_Have they returned to me?_

"_Not_ Quite lordship. But I sense they are near." Slade told the great Dragon king within his imprisonment.

_Good, you have served me well Slade, and for this you are to be rewarded a great deal._

'Like an apprentice?" he asked knowingly.

_You have one do you not? I've given you magics haven't I? Be grateful to me for I deserve such. Now go and great them, they must be tired from their flight._

"_Hmph." _Slade let the dragon rest peacefully in its chamber as it as not to be burdened until morn. Slade smiled. He had an apprentice to train, not fully but so that it burned a bit on the inside. Just to know whom its master was.

At the entrance to the castle the dragon was now very tired leaving the two to stay on its back for rest. The sun was coming up and clouds were slowly clearing. And there to greet them was Slade and his wolven pet at the least, none of them were very happy. All but Slade who still kept that grin.

C/

The next morning Robin was wide awake and ready for a new day, training that was…Going over to the mirror he took up a brush and cob but instantly dropped them when h saw it looking back at him.

"Mornin Robbie!" The self portrayed freak in the mirror smiled. It was evil Roku, the counterpart from before. Not normal Roku in his own body but himself. Richard Grayson. That was bad as of now. No protection as the boy stepped back and waited for the demon to come through the mirror. "Did Sladey scold you last night, brat?" It asked sitting on top of his dresser. Robin wanted to punch that thing in the jaw but refused the wish only wanting to speak back. "So. What's it to you?" he answered roughly. The Evil twin looked at its fingernails, long and sharpened. "Training today right?" it asked. It seemed bored, trying to lure out Robin _and_ his darker side.

"Like I care. Slade's got another thing coming if he thinks I'll go through another session of _torture_."

"Oh-oh, mister dark side is it? Well it doesn't seem to pay much mind in you kid. By the way…Slade asked me to give you this." Holding out his palm, dark Roku unfolded it to reveal a crushed tree of life amulet. "Said he didn't want you toying with your powers too soon, too dangerous for Little Richie." He mocked. Robin now held the thing in hand. It was _his_, not Slade's to decided on. That freak… Robin looked at it and closed up his palm bringing it to his side. "Tell Slade…"He began.

"To SHOVE IT." The creature from the mirror now was angry. "_No one_ talks to a descendant of the Dragon king like that!" he shouted. Going towards the mirror back onto the dresser. "You're gonna pay, you and your little friends? They're gonna all pay. And you know what? There's gonna be nothing, you can do to stop it. Ha." And with that, he was gone.

/

Going downstairs he met up with Starfire who was not in control. "Tell _your_ friend that he is not welcome any where near myself or our comrades!" she yelled. With that she fled from his sights. Slade was next to appear by him. "Have a nice rest?" Robin didn't answer. Instead he kept walking. But Slade grabbed him by the tricep and Robin turned to protest. Wrong answer. He was hit right in the side of his face. He fell down onto the stone flooring. Slade hovered over him adjusting himself above. "What was that?!" he cried. Slade smirked "Heh. _You_ disobeyed me. Today and last night. THAT was punishment for both." He finished. Robin watched as the man began to walk off towards the door Robin needed to pass through. "Meet me on the fourth floor at door number 2. Then we can begin."

When he'd gone Robin was left upset as he growled and punched his fist into the floor. After he'd gotten himself dusted off someone else came from out of the shadows. He got into fighting stance and was going to attack when he realized who'd been watching. Alice. She was wearing a long skirt embroidered with flowers in red and maroon. Her shirt was puffy and lady like. With a white colour, rest was black. "I'm sorry he hit you." She replied. He smiled weakly back to her. 'I'm fine, but why didn't he see you?" She fidgeted with her black handkerchief. "I was using my magics but he knew, he always knows…" she said slowly. "Good luck today for your training session, I'll be there." She smiled. Eyes shut from something. So did he, smiling back with his mask in place.

Session began in ten….


	6. Chapter 6

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 80: When We Are Reborn

A/

Robin was thrown a staff for mainly not attacking but blocking blows from Slade's. One, two, three. One two three four. Hit! Hit! Block, hit! The sequence seemed unending. But Slade decided to make a few, alterations…to their game of chance, hit and fall. "So, pant… what did you think?…" Smack! The staves hit one another when Robin was only trying to block. _Slade's not talking to me… _Robin wondered. "About last night? Not exactly what I'd call _good_ behavior." Slade answered. Hitting the staves again the two decided it was time for a third participant.

"Alice." Slade extended a hand to the flowering maiden who slowly nodded instead. In a burst of colour she was soon dressed in a suit that looked like Robin's training uniform. She'd magically done this without effort. Leaping at the two she extended her own weapon, a silver staff that was wide and powerful with a gem at its tip. Sliding her hand towards the tip she pulled off the gem piece and brought it to her belt compartment area with pockets like Slade's. Robin thought she tried to be too much like him. Even when she didn't have anything to do with the man. "Shall we continue?" asked the master to his protégés. They agreed by beginning again but before they were able the Titans appeared through doors unhinged.

Beastboy bounded up to the others as a dog with pointed ears. Robin knew what dog it was, just like the Bat hound. Bruce's trusty old German Shepard mix from his earlier years. It probably was best not to think about these things as Robin or he would blow his cover, again. Starfire was not looking at Robin. But when she tried to turn her head, she'd turn it right back. Raven was staring at Slade with Cyborg, waiting.

"Slade." The name also brought back memories as the group now looked at Robin except for Starfire that was. "You're not just gonna let _him_ take over are you?" Cyborg asked the former leader. Robin shook his head but Alice interrupted.

Her voice was shaky as she swallowed. "You were instated here as trainees to the lord himself a —

So? Where is he!?" Beastboy yelled at her. Hands waving in the air. He was mad enough. Robin said nothing, as did Slade. Alice was in the worst of moods once they'd arrived. She had lost all hope at a chance for freedom. So had her new friends. Slade got between the two and spoke in a strong voice, which would scare any child. "That's. Enough. Both of you calm yourselves." Beastboy whispered over to Raven. "Looks like he's the one who —

Eep!" Slade bore down with his glare unto Beastboy. Raven shushed him. He passed them and then began speaking so that _all_ his new students would listen. "

"You have all been given a chance to prove yourselves to Rokuro." Serious looks were given.

"He's not here at the moment but that shouldn't change. A. Thing…BUT. That you are not here to have fun. You are here to train and learn to become stronger than you've ever proven to be on earth." Beastboy was the first to freak out. "Whoa —

I've been what?!" Slade was not going to hit anyone else as of now unless things got ugly. "We want out Slade. Now." Raven said angrily. "You have no right to be our teacher and control us. So give, up now…" Starfire hovered about, towards him. Her eyes lit up but Robin ran to stop her and she ended up hitting him with a starbolt. "Star —

Oomph!" He was sent back against a side of walling. "Gasp…Robin!!…WHAT did you make me do?!" She head straight for Slade but Alice intervened. "Don't! I know it sounds bad but trust me…You'll know why it has to be done, ok…?" Starfire began crying over the girl's shoulder in moments. Robin being picked up by Cyborg by the wrist. Robin held his shoulder for a few seconds. "What did you do to her Slade…pant…" Now, he was angry.

B/

"I did nothing apprentice. Or should I say, apprentic_es_." Within seconds the burning of fiery chests had begun. Robin ordered the attack that all Titans go for. Cyborg shot his cannon. Raven shot blasts of darkness. Starfire shot her starbolts. And Robin somehow used Roku's power to his own advantages. It was just like good old times, now for the finishing touch…

When the smoke had almost cleared Beastboy let out a roar as her became beast and rampaged the spot that had or still was Slade. _Shwing! _Claws proved worthy as they came down on the maddest of them all. Or so they thought till sooner…Smoke left the area in what seemed to leave the Titans to guessing what went on. "Did we win?" Raven waited to answer Beastboy as she saw a hand curl up and move. She let out a gasp and before the others could move away the blast from Slade's body was enough to send anyone packing. They went flying all except for Alice who remained in a cool bubble of energy. Slade's eye popped open And his body was healed of all marks that he'd either gotten or hadn't. The Titans groaned from not getting a concussion or something worse. Robin was the first to realize his ability when he woke, when his scratch on his hand disappeared before his eyes alone. He was wide eyed as he saw it make itself glow and reshape his wound, it was gone! "Wh —

You could have your arm ripped off and still live to tell the tale." Slade said over the bodies of unconscious and conscious students. "B-b-but how did he —

Survive? Magic, duh." Bb replied. Sitting up she was in Starfire's way as she had already found that her arm was wounded. She looked away from her friend and bit her lip starting to cry again. Robin got up with Alice's help till she was turned away for assistance by her master. She sighed right then and there.

Later each Titan had dinner in a separate room, no company, no talking. Nothing at all. There was a knock on Robin's door. Then a bang. Then —

CRASHHH! The door was down thanks to a reluctant Starfire for now knowing her mistake. "Starfire? What are you —?

I do not wish to be pitied! You had almost had us killed! Vanquished like the gorgons of the quadrant of _their_ homeworld… By my people…" She was close to tears but held them back knowing trouble would most likely come. "I wish to join you in defeating Slade, and the dragon that calls himself Ro-Ku." She said loudly. 'He _must _be stopped…!"

"Do you not see what he has done to our team, Robin?" she asked. Robin sighed and looked down at his hands, reminding him of before. With Roku…

_You and your little friends? They're all gonna pay. _Now his fists were in her's. "Robin —

Knock, Knock, Knock. Robin, Starfire….? Starfire?" Raven went up to her friend. "Is everything alright?" Robin looked down and then back to her. "Everything's fine, what's the news?"

Raven was about to speak when Cyborg popped his head in. "Rae! Bb and Alice are missing!" All of them were in shock.

C/

In the gardens Garfield Logan and Alicia Ainsley were having a discussion on the group's affairs. "So you _see_… my mother may not be Roku's and his father may be. Loralei was not his first choice, just his best…" She was getting the night out of her eyes when Beastboy spoke. "So, Robin's mo—

Not Robin's, _Roku's_." She stated. "His true name in Arabic is a form of bowing."

"Huh?" Beastboy scratched his head. "Are you sure?" They walked on through the gardens.

/

"Did he tell you anything?" Asked Robin who ran to catch up with Cyborg. "Nope, he just said he was going out for a while but he didn't say where." The teen said back. Raven and Starfire flew down the halls knocking on doors and calling out his name if she could that was. Each girl was holding something of value to Slade. A magic pendant from Raven's bag. Something that would protect them from night demons. The guardians and Malchior were still encased in their boxed up prisons by slade's request, so there was only one thing to do, get help. Robin had seen what each student could do and he was sure Beastboy wasn't just out having fun…he hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 81: Monsters in the Night

A/

Walking By a statue of an arch angel from another plane, Alice turned from it. The thing crumbled and began its weathering process towards breakage. Beastboy hadn't even noticed as they continued to admire the night flowers.

Alice's chest lurched forward as she felt somewhat sick from lying about herself to a friend. You see, deep inside Roku's sired there were demonic traits that only he could control, sometimes the children turned out to be vampires but —

Hey Alice? You know anything about _this_ flower, down here?" Alice began to shake. "Down where? I-I don't see any flowers….Oh!"

"Are you ok, does it hurt?" Beastboy had noticed that his new friend had scraped her knee while falling down a step. "Alice? You don't look so good, do you need —

NO. There is nothing I require, Garfield!" Bb jumped back from her. "You, you read my thoughts!" She smiled at him. "Yes I did. NOW…" He stepped farther away. Was she going to… Her grin was still the most apparent of all, but something else was now hidden deep below. She made her staff reappear. "Did Slade pit you up to this? Look you don't have to listen to him! Come with us, we know how to stop him —

IF you do, then why am I still here? Why is your leader a prisoner of Rokuro, WHY…Do you still not bow to _meee!" _Her staff did not come down lightly as its power reacted to hers'. Beastboy became a hummingbird in seconds as he flew to a fig tree in the garden for protection. She ran to the tree not wanting to harm it since she was an assassin first and a pacifist second. Using the power of her mind she decided to lure him down.

Just as Robin had seen her perform her clothes changing spell she had immediately transformed into a young girl with red eyes, and long straight black hair. She was shorter and much younger than Alice. Beastboy had perched onto a branch high above his enemy's head. She looked up with big children's eyes and smiled. "Come down little bird…I don't bite…" She sounded sweet enough but was she lying "Ohhh…old habits taking hold" But now transforming into a cat he fell into her arms. Only to be grabbed by the tail and held in midair. "Now see cat! I win!"

"Beastboy!" Robin was the first to turn the corner as Alice gasped and helped the cat back into her arms. "Hello Titans." She smiled. "What's Bb doing?" Cyborg pointed at the cat. That was until he transformed into a parrot. _Oh man… Gotta tell the others. But if I do she'll have my head….or worse, my friends. Oh! I know!_

"Squawk! Alice is crazy!" As a parrot he knew the only way to avert them to his point of view was to tell them as something that could not be harmed very easily. "You have changed!" exclaimed Starfire. Raven furrowed her brow. "That's Alice?" she asked raising a brow. "Raven, read Beastboy's mind." Robin picked up the boy parrot as Alice was soon angry again. But…WE were touring the gardens! He's here for me —

And for his team Alice. Now let go." Alice did not, instead she spoke. "Hmm, some team you are getting caught by the enemy." Robin saw as Starfire gasped, turning back to Alice. "What? Alice, that's why we need him, to stop Slade—

Not Slade bird boy. _Me!" _Bring out her staff from its hiding place, Beastboy was set free. That was until he was encased in a bubble of pure magics. "Ha! So predictable, not even as Roku could you have freed him." Alice mocked in her form whirling her now black gem staff above her head. Raven frowned. "Who sent her?" she didn't sound happy. "About _time_ you guys got here!" Beastboy said pointing and waving his arms around. "Calm down B, she's not as crazy." Beastboy moped. "But…She wanted to get you guys because of me! Does _that_ not sound crazy to you?"

Starfire floated over to Robin. "I believe our friends have a point, she is not _as_ different but must be stopped."

Robin's head drooped. "It doesn't matter who she's after, Slade sent her and now she wants us gone. This is all my —

No! I am _most_ tired of you mentioning how many flaws you have accomplished into making reality. I does not matter who like you have said, but that we must bring her back or defeat her." Robin smiled up at her. "Thanks Star." She smiled back. Blushing. "You two lovely doves havin a good time? Well don't! You're mine!!" Starfire grabbed Robin as they flew to the top of a stone pillar for protection. "We will be safe up here." Starfire said in whisper. Down below Raven was readying herself for a battle of magics such as her own. "Alice, I can try to help but you have to let me read —

**Don't** **TOUCH ME!" **she screamed in panic. She really was off the deep end.

B/

Slade sat in his study, or Roku's as the battle on the screens he'd brought from the real world commenced. "Alice my child, you really are a new to me…" Sitting up and reversing the whole setting he saw something that made him sit up even straighter. She was talking in a backwards speech and with mixed vocabulary. Even if one letter was not used she discarded it and went on to the next. "Amazing." Amazing how it seemed like she were speaking like the others but not. Translating her spellworks he saw a work that made him stand and go to the door of his containment. There was work to be done.

"Beng Kui, Titans !" Alice had just asked her friends and spirits to force the titans to fall, something Robin had not yet been taught. Starfire began to go dizzily down off of the pillar "Biao." She said lastingly as her spell took hold. "To fall, that's its means." She explained slowly, watching the boy Titan pick up his friend. "Alice!" Raven came for her, going deep into her mind. Sitting in lotus position in midair she waited deep in concentration.

Raven voiced out something worth listening to. "She's a demi-god, AND a half demon…" But shortly after her power had released Alice from its intent, Slade knew his time had risen. Sending a serpent to see what was in store for the Titans from his messenger, Arisu. Arisu differed from Alice and since her origin ranged from the far east and not within Europe, she could do different spells and use them to suit her needs better. The staff she now once again held began to glow and the earth began to shatter below them.

"I think you've made your point my dear." Arisu gaped up at her master as he came from out of the shadows. Next to him was the white wolf spirit. The one she hated just as much as —

Yah!" Beastboy came from out of the sky thinking to flatten the group with the form of a large dinosaur. Slade grabbed Arisu by the arm as they evaded with a leap. Cyborg was helping Robin to get them both out of the pit that Arisu had made with her power. "Alice, Stop…you are hurting us…" groaned Starfire slowly. Robin watched as Slade wished to look over the group but Beastboy only made him return to his followers. "Where are the followers Slade? What does Roku want with them." Beastboy clenched his fists as he'd wondered what the little girl had even done to survive. And without the mother Roku had stolen… Now he'd make the others tell him. He'd make them all pay.

"Aww, little beast brat made a no-no?" the wolf taunted. "And _Terra_ might as well be next!" it threatened. "NO!"

"B? don't worry we'll? —

RAHHH!!" Cyborg didn't get to finish as the boy child became a beast man for the next to come. With a head splitting scream he ran after Slade into a maze of roses. How bizarre… Raven took hold of Arisu as she tried to run after and help. "Slade has to go, he's done too much to your mind." She replied. Alice came back to the world they were in as Arisu disappeared into a nothing ness. The child turned around to Raven and deliberately punched her down. Running towards the maze she didn't get enough points to look back.

The wolf had hidden in the stream of planes within their own world. "Now to find that brat's…_friend_."


	8. Chapter 8

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 82: Stopping Him

A/

"So as you all see —

_RRING! _

"Thank goodness!" Tara Markov and her friends left one class that had been their last for the year. Now was time for love, summer and fun in California! "Yeah, I know right? What's up with her since…"

The voices died as the classes were now gone and no longer anywhere but outside the school grounds. Terra was just about to leave but the door refused to budge. "That's odd…" she wondered to herself. With her friends having all gone home and no more teacher's rooms unlocked, she would just have to try the back entrance. Turning a corner she noticed a shadow on the wall shaped as a girl or boy. "Maybe I shouldn't…" she began. "Then again…"

"Wait up!" The shadow began to waver from its spot till it was off down the hall. Terra ran after it in desperate need of not getting a complaint from her parents on the last day of school. To her surprise the shadowed figure stopped for her.

"Excuse me? Sorry I wanted to know if you could…." The figure was tall and muscular. This almost reminded her of Slade's form which made her heart beat fast. "Who are you?" She had not yet admit that she was scared. The figure was in shadows and had the face of a wolf. A white wolf with terrible, sharp, pointed teeth and eyes lighting up the darkness. With dark tendrils around the place he came for her. "Where is your Beastboy now?"

B/

"You should go to her. He'll find her before anyone else." Slade and Beastboy were in locked combat as he'd said it. "She'll be gone forever from your thoughts…" He hissed as he ran into the animal form of the Titan. Lifting him up with amazing strength that Bb was surprised Slade even had, he turned into a snake and coiled in around the man. "Terra won't be hurt by you or anyone, anymore!" He bit the man with venom pulsing through his enemy's veins. But Slade only shook off the feeling and kept his head up.

Robin had gotten help from Cyborg as they both lifted up a dazed Koriander from her spot on the ground in the pit. "Star, Starfire?" She groaned and moved her hand to her head. "X'al…Where am I?" She seemed to be disoriented. "Alice sure did a number on you, huh?" _Was he smiling?…_ Robin was smiling as easily as he'd been hurt by his old yet not as close friend. Down at Starfire he leaned in. "Are you better? Do you need me to —

Why do you say she…'did a number' on me?" asked the princess. Robin flushed pink. "Um…we just had no idea what she was planning, that's all." Starfire brought herself up by her elbows. "You say that she is strong, but _please._ I am the strong one." Crossing her arms the Tameranean said nothing as she stared at the pit around her. "On Tameran we _never_ lose a battle." She inquired. "But Starfi —

No! I will not lose to the enemy I have yet failed in attempt at settling. She, is mine." Robin and Cyborg watched as her rage fueled her into battle, leaving the others in her dust. "Why didn't you stop her? She's gonna beat up Alice!" Cyborg pointed at the trail that the girl had left for them to follow. Robin got off of his knee and started to climb out of the pit. "I will, after we help Raven and get Beastboy. Star isn't the least to worry about, Slade…" Cyborg saw as Robin went on running down to his friend by the stairs. He shook his head. "That kid…" After thinking clearly enough he ran on after his leader.

/

The wolf faced man came closer. "Have you been planning on _leaving_ this whole time? Tsk tsk, Tara my dear." Terra stepped back into a wall. "What? What do you want? I don't have anything to give you…" The wily creature smiled. "Oh but you do my dear, you see…how shall I put this….Within you lies a spirit, one that I need…"

Sadly Terra did not get the joke. "Phsh, I don't even know what you're talking about!" She wanted to walk away right now and leave this nut still talking. Terra looked up worriedly. "Who are you? What do you want, cause I have an exam to take later and —

My dear, oh…I want you." Terra's eyes grew wide. "You know, Beastboy let me in on a lot of secrets about you, young lady." Terra shook. "No…he….he's not…..Beastboy would never —

Ah, but he did, I can read him like an open book, as so can I you." Terra dropped her books. "Why me? Just because I know the Titans doesn't mean —

It does not you are correct, but you are something else. That power lying dormant inside, so cold yet like a flame just waiting to catch fire. To the next thing it touches. Come to me, I will show you how to use your power wisely. Tara."

"You're wrong! That isn't me anymore, it's all gone! It's—

Lies. You are a princess from my past that must be reborn, now come. Out!" Rushing towards her with a staff of his own in a unique deadly form he tried to catch her off guard as she rolled and ducked for cover from the blows. "Stop! Your going to —

Ahh!" Rafters started to fall all around her form as the school's halls were beginning to crumble. "Get away from me!" Tara ran to the nearest door and started pulling but soon something of electrical surge and power took hold of water and lit the room. Fire was their next dilemma. The wolf faced figure soon became angry and yet again brought his staff to full fledged power.

C/

Starfire knew that her friends counted on her for most of every day. For winning a battle or saving a cat from a tree, 'the works' they called it. But something in her was unsettling on this very day, a being such as herself had no control whatsoever over anything known to this world, she was lost in it. She kept up her head as she flew thinking sadly that worthy was not only a lost cause for her but a broken wreath of failure. _I. Will. Not. Lose!_ In her head she repeated this till her brain felt it would splint in two —

Robin….How she remembered the recording of fake Slade's message when Robin had been plagued by his shadow_. It will break your city in two. _The whole story had not yet been explained but that part had, having been emptied of details yet to reveal themselves. Slade was back, that was the reality. And Starfire and the others had to stop him from hurting Beastboy, one of her greatest friends on the planet she lived. He was in pain of losing all he cared deeply for. And Alice…would pay for making her lose.

"Starfire, stop!" She began to slow down so that her love was by her side, her hated ex. "Why do you wish to speak." Robin held up as he finally stopped running and let her turn to him instead. That was until they heard a faint scream.

"Let's go —

But what of —

I'll talk to you about it later, right now Slade is —

_SHWING_

"_Going to pay…"_

_/_

"What's the matter? Something getting you down." Beastboy wiped his lip from the saliva as he limped over to Slade. "No. Just a rest." He uttered. His mind was fuzzy since Slade had used a powder on him so that he couldn't change shape. Now he was out of breath. And Slade, was winning. "You'll never see her again, once what's done is done." He quoted. "She's still mine after all thi —

Liar! She's no one's but her own person, especially since after what you did to her…." Slade scoffed. "Who me? Silly boy, you are blinded by something that was never yours in the first place. But she will have no choice but to find either of us once _it_ happens."

Beastboy took a breath. "It what?" he asked confused. "Something I have in mind for the both of us once she returns of course." Beastboy became cold as his breath became visible right in front of him. Something was up…Slade was getting more power than he needed, and Beastboy was weaker than him!

"Beastboy! I've —

Hiyah!" Alice attacked as Arisu the darkness and fell upon both Robin and Starfire while Raven tried to work her way between groups. "Beastboy, I'm coming!" she called out while her friends fended off against Arisu. Without looking back Raven blasted at Slade whose power levels were off the charts! Raven began to feel queasy. "He's…gotten stronger…" she tried. Beastboy held her up. "No, Rae stay up, we need you…" She slumped down as her power was being drained from her body by an invisible force. "This is all your fault, Slade!" Cried Beastboy over the howling wind of a coming storm. Slade didn't say a word. "HEY! Answer me freak! What happened to her?"

Slade got off of his knee, dusting himself off and spoke. "She's asleep from a special force from the magic being around here, she can't control her power. That's why you have. Me." Beastboy burst into a great flame as he was soon able to control HIS abilities again. As a rhino he proved to be even for Slade too hard to handle. He fell on top of the man, trampling him to the bone. But even an immortal can have his day. The freezing power from Slade soon returned as ice and snow were hurled at Bb in an attempt to get away. "Why won't you —

ROAW!!" As a lion, now Beastboy had fur to protect himself from the cold. But barely enough energy but hate left. "Have you given up?" Slade didn't sound too cool. Not now anyway. "Not yet…"

**Terra's freaked, Robin's as determined as ever and Star is mad…What will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 83: Between Worlds

A/

"Alice, you have to —

Ugh…!" Alice answered as she was grabbed by one leader of the Titans and brought to her knees. "No!" Yelling in a voice that was sort of high she kicked Robin in a place he didn't want to be kicked…

"Hey! He was talking to you —

Ow!" Cyborg was hit on the head by her metal staff on purpose as she tried to flee from the group. Starfire was _mad _when she found her. "YOU HAVE MADE A MOVCKERY OF MY FRIENDS AND MY SELF FOR _TOO_ LONG!" She dove at the teen until it became clear that both were equally crazed enough. "Star, Don't hurt her, we need her power to save the others!" Robin wrestled her off of a screaming crying girl on the ground that'd been in a fight with another. "You ok Alice…?" Cyborg held out his hand till she dried her eyes, got calm and swat it away from her face. "No, I'm fine." She said coldly. Getting up she walked past Robin and brushed shoulders. Her eyes when they had done this went solid. Now she held her staff about her head and began to spellcast.

But before she could go, Terra and the wolf spirit had come right on time through a time portal and to the spirit world itself in the past. "Got a problem, bub?" Asked the wolf annoyed, while standing tall with Terra in his arms. "Terra!"

Exclaimed Beastboy as he ran to her. "Told you she'd be here." The wolf told its master. Bb stopped as soon as it had uttered those words. "What told you? Him?" He looked at Slade and his eyes grew to the size of something big and hairy. A saber tooth tiger was his next challenge to face up against. The wolf became whole again as it dropped Terra and Raven was starting to wake.

For some odd reason Terra was ok. She'd not fallen but was held up by a strange power in mid air that landed her down gently. "Whoa!" So now it was Cyborg's turn to be another Beastboy.

Alice saw over to the new girl. "Her power…" She whispered. "Could it be?"

/

"Terra has returned to us, all she needs now is a little…motivation." Robin gasped as Slade went straight for her.

_All He needed was a little, motivation. _Robin froze at those exact words having no where to run. Had Slade really made an effort without lifting a finger? Why? And how was Terra connected to all this….

"_Robin_, how nice of you to join us." Robin was still stuck all in the area. "Don't listen to him, fight back! —

Ugh…He…He has power over anyone who's name he knows!" Alice cried over the wind. Robin gasped. That was how? Wow, was he ever —

I'd love to stay and chat, but I've business to attend." The wolf was now by his side. "Take him out." He told the wolf.

"Won't you be joining us, Richard?" The wolf asked patiently. "No chance Sla —Ugh!

Hey!" The serpent figure Slade had sent to spy now was attacking Robin. If he got bitten, that was it, game over…

B/

"Get that thing away from him!" Starfire cried at the top of her lungs. She rushed over letting go of Alice who'd already gotten free from the others in a millisecond. Alice was back, Arisu was gone, Terra was back and unconscious, and the others were in deep trouble. With Slade having the idea that this would be a good time to leave them all, he was seriously hoping himself right. Beastboy limped over to Terra's form and Robin was spell struck by the casting Slade had made him a part of.

"If you ever wish to save her Roku, then come before it's too late." Slade said. Robin let the poison snake fall to his feet and nodded or rather Roku did. Coming forth without a soul in the world but Slade to guide him; had Slade really won?

"Robin do not listen, _he lies_, you do not belong there! Come back with us…" she pleaded. But Robin was not in the mood for such foolishness. "No."

Roku's darkness was not present but young Rokuro's fear was. Stepping back knowing things would and could happen Slade decided it would be best not to bring his apprentice back until the storm had settled. Passing on the thought to the wolf, Alice at least had some idea of their planning skills. "Beastboy, I'll see to Terra. You go after Robin and you three, get them!" As she said this strength filled the bodies and minds of each titan, and even robin was hit from a blast of her powerful staff.

"Why'd you give the kid a weapon my lord?" Asked the wolf. Slade stared at him. "For precaution dear friend, precaution." He answered back. "Robin _will_ come to us, through the power of his own guilt. I assure you dearly he will not be missed."

With a single wave of his palm, Slade had opened another portal to a new world entirely.

D/

"He's gone…NO!" Robin fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his gloved fist. "No…" Starfire flew up to him. "Robin, we will find him, do not —

Do I _look_ worried Star? Do I?!"

"Whoa man, chill. He's gone! We can't just…Robin? —

You guys do what you want, I'm going after Slade." As he trudged on with his hurt shoulder out of place Raven stopped him. "Be reasonable about this, he's **not** coming back until he heals." She said loudly. Robin glared at her. "I don't care if he gets eaten alive in the world he's in, I want him —

Captured?"

"Not living?" Interrupted the girls. "He won't be back until the crystal activates again." Alice started. The group looked at her. "Hey! It isn't very polite to stare." She said dusting off her suit. And dress. "What crystal? No one —

Ohh…" Verra had mentioned as well as Wizzy that there were crystals with phenomenal powers to gain access to. Beastboy shook his head smirking. Raven frowned. "PLEASE Don't do that…"

"Gasp Friend Wizardmon, Kayumon and Verra! We have forgotten them in the castle!" Starfire was right. No _way _were any working for Roku anymore. "You have a point, would hate to leave _them_ here."

The group looked about the grounds. "Who said that?" asked Bb

"Is there someone there?" Starfire asked cautiously. Out of the air fell a lovable ball of white. It was good Calumon! And next came Verra and Wizardmon from the sky! A whole bunch of surprises…

As well as a guardian animal from the sky as it landed on its paws. It was a mix between a cat and dog. "What's that?" Raven leaned in on it. Seeing it didn't have a name to go by the group decided to see if it would use a power of a sort to tell them. By Verra's rules. "It's a mix between you Kayu and Mokona…That's what we call caffeine."

The thing began to burst into oblivion as a note fell from the place it had exploded. "AHH! DID YOU SEE —

Yeah we saw Bb, poor little guy…" Picking up the note, Robin opened up the parcel in a haste. "It's a message. From the…Goddesses of….Dark and Light. _To_…The palace in the stars? " Verra gaped at the boy when he'd heard such words in sentence form come out of the young teen's mouth. "GODDESS!!" He exclaimed.

**What's gonna happen….**


	10. Chapter 10

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 84: Tellings

A/

"GODDESS!!" He exclaimed. Verra was still standing on all fours with mouth open wide. Until it spilt in to a smile. "Holy…whoa! Do you even know what this…means?!" He began. Raven looked up. "No. why?" He was left hurt and mainly in jeopardy, having only himself to explain to. "Why? WHY! Why. Oh! I know…!" Lifting a finger to the wind he began his tale.

"_Long ago there were two lovely goddesses of elemental beauties forever bound by a world held dear to their creator._

The end." Verra looked up. "Oh, C Mon! Don't you guys get it? Robin and Roku are safe so now we can fix these little _shenanigans_ so they're back to the way things were." Beastboy didn't understand so he stood with his hands to his chest and out in the air after. "How! How is it supposed to be? We CAN'T go back to the way things were —

Not after the rest of…" Beastboy hung his head low to the ground. Raven cleared her throat. "Slade isn't gone, that's all we can think about. But maybe we should listen to Verra. He seems to know the place better than us all combined." Verra and Wiz nodded slowly. "Your words ring true my dear…we must find the goddesses and tell them of the crisis on both worlds. Roku HAS returned."

B/

"Robin? What do you believe would be the right form of action." Asked Starfire from the center of the group, Robin alone by the steps. 'Let's, just go home you guys…" he said frowning. "I've had enough of today. With Slade after my power, whatever…I don't think planning to attack would be such a good idea…I just wanna sleep…Yawn"

And unfortunately for the team, he fell off of his feet in an instant.

"Robin! Ok, Cyborg?, You'll carry, we'll _all_ ride there by magic…" Cyborg scratched his head. "How are we gonna get a ride doing that, Rae?" Beastboy groaned slightly. "I'll get Glice and _she'll_ tell us…Sheesh. Don't you guys ever watch movies? The good guys are always full and powerful." Wizardmon chuckled. "How strange humans are with their stories! I've never heard of such a thing." Verra scoffed back. "That's why you got us."

Raven soon felt a pang of forgetfulness. "Where's Malchior?" she asked. The others looked at one another. "Oh great…Another mission before going home…!" complained Kayu. "Ohh…Yes, I believe we'd thought he was with you." Starfire said pointing at the guardians. Verra didn't flinch from the way she did this but it did make him worry.

"Mal? Mal!" calling out the boy's name he waited for an answer. "Let's go back, maybe the castle has him trapped or something." Kayu said to his cousin. Verra nodded disgruntally. "Sure thing." Rushing now as a wolf with the form of a monster the guardian made his way up the steps towards the castle walls. "Verr! Wait up!" Cyborg called out.

He didn't listen, he was already halfway there.

/

"Where'd he go, darn…We shouldn't have let him go ahead." Cyborg looked up from staring down. "What if he does know of this castle from his past…" Wondered Robin and Roku at the same time. "Robin, You are well!" Starfire clasped his hand as he smiled rawly back up at her. "Yeah, sorry about back there…" he mentioned. "Guess I'm not fit for travel —

Do you know what's been going on? Has Roku told you?" Raven asked him. The others looked at her. Cyborg looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Why would he know anything if he's been asleep since —

Beacause Roku wasn't a part of Robin's pain, he is still active inside him." Finished Wizardmon. "Friend, The Wiz? Why is Robin not like the Roku's son, Roku?" Asked an interested Starfire. Wizardmon cleared his throat.

"From Robin's own birth he'd been loved and nurtured as human as possible. But from Roku's father and mother he obtained powers of a god, and demon all in one. Robin, is what we spirit folk call a demi-god, half god, half-human blood. But somehow Slade or Roku have managed to tap into both sides and control either one. That is why we must protect him at all costs until the mystery can be solved."

"Oh! That is why we must seek the goddesses of darkness and light?" Wiz nodded to Star. "Yes, they may have the cure and we might have just not known it all this time." Starfire sighed and looked up gulping. "But…" she began.

"What will become of the real Robin?" Beasboy perked up his ears. "Yeah! And how come you can't tell us about them?" Wizardmon shook his head. "I am far to much of a lesser to speak of the good ones in the stars…But I can tell you about the battle we must fight —

I've already read it." Robin looked down at the wizard into his face. "What? No one is to read of the contents Wiz, do sonme dicipline man…" Kayu became a man in form once the words had been spoken to his friend. "Cyborg, be a dear and PUT ROBIN DOWN." Verra had come back as he'd heard everything. "You have better ears than B!"

"Tell us again what you said Robin, explain." Vera sounded almost angry as he waited for the boy to talk to the others and himself. "Well?" he growled. "Go on." Robin was taken down from over Cyborg's shoulder and placed on the ground where his feet did the rest.

"In…In the castle in the sands the one Slade killed off its leader, I was able to find a library for spirits inside." Wizardmon looked at Verra who wanted to jump the kid so he'd never make another mistake again. The wizard shivered. "Alright kid, then what." Verra had been there to ask again what went on at the kingdom.

"In the library, there were so many books —

Yeah, like we haven't been to one. How did you get the book —?

I'm getting to that! I found a red and gold book with a stone, picked it up and opened it as if I'd read it before…Slade…he found me and made me look at a past image of a woman giving birth to a boy. The funny thing was, you know, he looked a lot like me…" Verra was quiet for some time before he'd picked up the pieces. Robin…Do you believe in reincarnation —

What! Wait a sec, hold on…A reincarnate? THAT'S what he is?" Raven wanted to find out more but Robin trudged up the steps some more, there were a lot of them. "He took me to a room, made me sit and told me I had powers like his! I don't! Really." Verra began to transform back into plain old Verravakumu. Kid, I know…after all this time that I can never become human again. I don't want to see you go through the same situation like I did…

_Flashback:_

"_Verra, I believe it is time for your first mission." Roku tucked a blade under his belt in shadows. "Yes my lord, I do."_

"_Verra. Stand and face me, for it shall be the last thing you'll ever do in this world…"_

_Ends Flashback…_

"What did he mean…"

"Verra! Hey! Hurry up, we're almost to the top!"

"Coming, Bb…"


	11. Chapter 11

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 85: Mistress of the Flames

A/

"There it is…Right where we left it." Verra ran towards the gate. "We were transported outside the place once the battle started. Slade lured us away."

Beastboy looked about. "But why? No one's here." He pointed towards the building, it was true. Not one guard was to be found. Oddly even so, Raven was getting dizzy as they began to approach the castle itself. "Maybe…you should go, I'll stay and watch Robin…" She decided. 'I don't think I can stand this place much longer…ugh!" Falling onto her knees and catching herself with Star's help, she was able to catch her breath. "My powers…Are drained, somehow Slade, he —

It was the magic used by us all that drained you, you aren't used to using given magic's without choice." Wizardmon said. "Once we find Malchior, we'll alert everyone and meet back here." Verra finished with a sigh. "Let's move." His voice was cold, rock solid as he made his way through the gates of the back of the castle. "Like Raven said."

He reminded turning back to the others. "Robin will stay here, we'll alert _anyone_ who needs to know a thing, now we go."

The doors were very large for someone half the size of the dragon himself. And Cyber had to do the honors with the guys. "It is very much quiet in this dreadful place." Starfire floated in and landed onto her feet. Raven waved as she gave them a 'good luck.'

"Are you sure they'll be ok?" Asked Beastboy who avoided the door from being closed on him. "Yeah, they'll be fine, don't you worry your pretty little head —

Hey! They're my friends, I have to worry about them!" Beastboy balled up his fists in front of his face. "You don't know them like I do..." His ears lowered at that last part. Verra was silent as he looked at the little guy.

"Verra?" The cat turned to Starfire whom was pointing at a woman with a flowing and puffed up red dancer's dress. She had a hat that looked like it was used for a doll once, and she was sitting on a platform not too far from the door, only on the platform was the bubble of energy holding their friend. The older woman chuckled. Her curled yellow golden hair bounced back.

"Greetings, and welcome." She said in a sweet tongue. It sounded like she was trying to lure them towards her, but her plan would soon cease to exist. The woman smiled coolly. "My name is Lizzette, and you are…?" Her smile faded as she puzzled over the mystery guests.

"Ma'am, sorry to bother you, but our mission was to come here and save someone from some men called Roku and Slade. We don't have time for introductions." Cyborg looked up at the mistress as she got down from the platform. Beastboy elbowed his friend as she came closer. "Oh, and so you wish to pass _my_ challenge in order to free your friend. Isn't that right, Greggie?"

"Tis the truth Mademoiselle." Gregory said. "But even a spirit like yourself knows horror and pain cannot be overcome without the proper tools. Cooperation is in fact —

Don't give me that, old friend. Come back later for I am weary from last night, you see, plotting takes up most of my area…" She showed her teeth in the smile she gave. Two of them were pointed, the rest normal.

"Fight me for his right to live, and I will tell your _friend _where my master has hidden…" She pointed to Robin in the doorway. No, Roku in the doorway. "Madam Lizzette, _I_ accept your challenge." The demon lady smiled. "Good boy —

Did you teach him that Gregg?" She asked almost near the brink of smiling until her teeth showed again. Her eyes blinked twice before she revealed her weapon of choice. It was a staff with a flame at its tip and a red ruby gem.

"Let's fight." She insisted. Roku nodded with a staff of his own now in hand.

/

"You see children, a staff is a weapon of highly-thought power. Roku and his family were said to be the youngest generation to own one each, even his wife as a child. As well as himself and his sons and daughters." Roku nodded at this, as his own wooden staff was not able to hold up against her ruby one. "Sweetheart, dear…perhaps Arian wishes to partake in our game?" Roku balled his hands into fists. "Never! I would never risk the life of my dear, sweet love…"

Starfire cupped her hand to her mouth and blinked at him blushing. He turned back to the Madame. "Lizzette. This will be taken to the chambers —

On the other hand, we can _always_ bring the chambers to us…" The walls began to reshape themselves until none looked the same any longer. The chamber for fights was now in their sights. "How'd she do that?" Gasped Bb. Raven made her way up the steps. "Robin! You can't fight her! I know her heart, she's a monster…" Lizzette looked at Raven unkindly.

"Silly sorceress, you have no control over him." She blasted at Roku with beams of sonic energy, pounding against everyone's skulls. "Ow! What was that?" Cyborg took his hands away from his ears. The Madame frowned. "What's the matter Robot? Don't like my music?" She now took out her staff and exchanged glances with Alice. "If I win, I want that child and her sibling back. My master pines for them so…" She held out a hand as if asking her rival to come to her. Alice wanted to blast the woman to her death, but was no longer able to use her power fully, at least not now.

Verra cleared his throat. "I think we need some fight music to set the go aflowin." He suggested. Wizardmon told him after not to encourage the two as it would bring disorder at the least.

"So? Nothing's wrong with wanting to win this shindig." Kayu but in. "And Robin _has _to win if we ever wanna see Mal again. Rae knows that." Verra and Wiz glared at the other guardian. "Don't bring this up to her, she didn't want him to participate in the first place!"

Raven held her arm with her hand as she waited for the two to start fighting. "He can't _do_ this…" She said to herself.

Starfire called out to her beloved. "Please be careful! We do not wish for her to harm you!" Lizzette snickered. "But I do…"

With a flip in the air, the lady threw spear-like blades at the boy she'd been willing to fight. When her feet hit the floor, she blew fire from her lips by blowing between her lips! Making her hand look like an O, she cupped it and brought it to form around her lips. She breathed again.

Silent as a ninja, the boy dodged until he was back by his friends and she was sure to go again. Bursts of firey enhanced power made Roku jump back to warn the others, but all he could do was ward off the energy by putting energy and magic into his only staff. 'Grr…"

The woman came at him from above.

"Wasn't she —?" Beastboy pointed up at the two in combat. Taking out her staff again, Lizzette made him fall back as Roku was almost chopped in half by her staff's power. The blast he had missed hit the opposite wall. "They are flying!" Gasped Starfire as she looked around the room at the two, keeping watch. However, the victory was not a pleasant one. Lizzette teleported to Alice and took her by the waist. Alice was silent.

"Then, let us see how you do with a hostage situation like your master has taught you, eh?" She sounded knarled in voice and body, her beauty was wilting away. Her eyes lit like fire as she hit at him again. This time he would not escape.

/B

"STOP!" Suddenly Roku became a white beacon of fluorescent light. Gatrhering up the powers around him he was able to make a sheild until he was at full power once more. In a burst of suddeness, he was soon transformed, with a white long cloak, embridered with mysterious symbols. His hair was held back in a short ponytail/warrior's tail, and his mask was gone. Opening his eyes, Richard looked down at his friends from above. "What happened?" he said almost embarressed with his new look. "I look different…" He avoided the cloak so that he could move about freely. Wizardmon looked upon him as if he _were_ prince Roku himself. A voice popped into his head as soon as he'd gotten used to the looks he'd been provided.

_Go at em! You can do it._

"_Huh?" _Robin turned around. "What was that voice?" The ugly woman sneered. "Enough of this mindless chitchat. You either come or I drag you down!" Starfire grew angry. "No. You. Shall. Not…!" Alone she flew up to the evil doer and swung a fist by her head. "Ugh!" The woman used her staff to hit back but lost balance it the air. Alice fell into Kayu's arms. Starfire flew to Roku. "Are you hurt, did she 'get' you?" Robin shook his head. "No, Star…I'm fine." She smiled back weakly. "I am glad." Cyborg and Beastboy saw this coming but noticed that the witch was angrier even still.

"I do not lose! You will not escape me!" She blew out her lips again at the two. But this time Robin was ready. The flames bounced off his staff of power and back at Lizzette whom was sent down into the ground. She groaned with her cut lip. Starfire jumped for joy and hugged her friend who blushed.

"It seems as if we've won, now to claim back our friend." Wizardmon looked towards Malchior who tried to ward them away from the spot. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Wizardmon was hit by a barrier that was a full-blown attacker. He was knoxcked unconscious as soon as he'd stepped up onto the platform holding his friend. "NO!" Kayu ran with Verra to the spot where the guardian had fallen.

"The dragon will have to give you a key." Lizzette smirked. "On the other hand, you could always ask for forgiveness from his lordship, and in return I get to bring him the boy…" Starfire's eyes lit up. "We will do no such thing!" She shouted at the woman. "Very well." She said. "Then let the boy rot in his prison."

In a burst of light, she was gone from the room for good. Starfire flew down with Robin, who protested that he not be helped. But she would not say no otherwise. "I do not wish for the dragon Roku to know that we have defeated the lady Lizzette…. Robin?" She watched as they unlinked arms and robin had gone up to the platform unharmed.

"Dude, how'd you —?"

Beastboy was unable to finish as Robin had reached into the glass orb like prison and brought out an arm. _Just another tug…_

And he was out. Coughing, Raven noticed as her eyes bulged and she ran up gasping for air after. "Is he ok?" She asked Robin without more questions of how he had broken the hold. Cyborg stood gaping. "Man, who are you?"

Robin turned around and spoke. "My name is Rokuro, and I am your prince."

/

"What? You aren't our prince, we go by someone els —

NO. I rule you all." Wind swept past the titans as robin was no longer himself. His cloak was now black as night and the symbols had changed. Alice got down from Kayu's grip. "Stop, Brother! These are not you servants, we are friends and guardians —

I don't need assistance…" he interrupted. "I need…_POWER!"_ Starfire gasped. "What is happening?" she asked Verra from across the room. Verra was blow off his feet with Cyborg trying to bring him back down to earth. "Watch it! You amost kicked me." Bb said. The two were not even that close in the beginning, got him down after. Thanks…(wipes forehead with paw).

"No problem!" Cyborg smiled relieved. Verra was not though. "Rob, come down before you get a bruise or something…please?" Verra went over to the barrier. Shaking his head, Robin groggily replied. "Ugh…what happened?" He asked Starfire next to him. A glow was comeing from his chest. It was red and light like a pair of glowing eyes. They shined very strongly.

Suddenly guards in the shadows started coming out from all around. "Time to go kids." Exclaimed Verra. With that, the group dissapeared into smoke by a bomb by Kayumon.


	12. Chapter 12

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 86 : Quick Stop

A/

Running, the boys tried to make sure Robin wouldn't faint again from the power he'd processed. Starrier was ahead. "Is he going to be alright?" She asked worriedly. "Don't worry…pant…" Verra said. "We just hit a soft spot that's all…huff …huff…" Verra wanted to soon be carried by Alice who's dress kept weighing her down. "I don't know if I can…" she replied to his big baby eyes. "Aw, but I don't weight that much…"

"Not that. The fact of running away from my home…" Cyborg looked at her with steady eyes. "This was never a home, even now. Where we're goin, that's gonna be your new home."

Starfire and Raven smiled while Alice went over to hug the big lug. "Thank you…for trusting me."

"Hey, um Alice?" Beastboy's ears perked up. "Did you know your eyes were purple?"

Alice giggled. "That was a spell put on me many years ago by my father to exchange a quick report about my mood. My eyes and hair change due to its spellcasting system of thought and emotion."

"Um, yeah…Who was that girl that we thought was you with the big red eyes and black hair?" He burst out. She gasped and fidgeted with her hair. "I…Well you see —

No time, we have to get to the next village before the sun hits that peak." Wiz said pointing to a hill and beyond. Beastboy looked over to where he pointed and sagged. "Why there? We have the whole world to —

Robin was staring at him. "Oh…um, on second thought, I don't mind walking." The group turned back to the roads and went a walking.

/

Before they knew it, the group had landed dead in a new town full of lots of sheep! Beastboy decided to become one of them for fun so he could ask for directions. When he'd told them of the palace, naturally they ignored. "CMon! Stupid…"

Roku was now back and fluttering his eyes. "Where…am I?"

"With us!" Grinned Verra. He jumped poor Roku in an attempt of wanting group hugs from the teammate.

"For goodness sake…. Beastboy, Verra. Don't misjudge him." Star looked at Kayumon. "His power…It is still unstable, yes?" She asked with unsure eyes. The guardian was about to answer when they heard a scream from a person down by the next village.

Beastboy brought his hand to his head. "What was tha —

Like I said, no time." The small wizard went ahead with Robin looking, dumbfounded.

"Help!" Running towards them was a man in Asian attire, a baldhead, and small beady eyes. He was about 40 something Raven guessed, and didn't have any means of protection from a band of gang members coming up the path behind him. "Pl-please! Help!"

Alice cupped her face in her hands and stared surprised. "We must help him!" Starfire went up to the man. "Star, don't!" Cyborg held out a hand to stop her but missed his chance. The man stumbled into her grip. "Oh, thank the gods you have come, warriors! Those men are criminals and must be stopped." He said pointing at the other men. His angered face left him as he smiled weakly back towards Starfire. "I know someone who can help you find the ones you seek, but first we must dispose of these men." He sounded excited almost, but Starfire decided if these were bad men, she could take em.

"Halt! —

Stop! You must not pass!" But the men were coming at the Titans, guardians and man alone. They were holding up swords and sticks, ready to strike. Starfire blasted at the men saying, 'they were not to hurt her friends.' The men came at her as if not caring what happened between groups. Alice didn't like seeing Starfire 'ganged up' on and, so she levitated one into the air. The man was speechless as he had tried to get down. Until he let out a scream from being dropped in the dirt. "H-how…gulp…. Did you? —

Alice soon was caught between her dark past as she ran by the men and up the road. Stopping, she called back.

"They are yet to be dealt with, but this will do. For now, let us go."

B/

The man waited to be able to get away from the cowering men, as did the Titans. "So, he can help us to find Slade?" Asked Robin to Wizardmon. Neither spoke until they'd gotten to the village. "Here we are." Sighed the magical guardian. Robin frowned. "You still didn't answer my —

Whoa!" Cyborg spoke as he let Robin down again. "You seem 'up' enough to walk." He said impolitely. Robin huffed and crossed his arms, while looking around. His eyes lowered and he yawned. _Still sleepy… _Thought Roku to himself.

Starfire clasped his shoulder with her hand. "Robin, are you feeling much better?" She asked quietly. He shook his head downward towards the dirt road. "I still feel, kind of funny…" he wobbled a bit before almost falling back onto Starfire. "Sorry…" he grumbled, half-asleep. Kayu turned his head directly to face Starfire. "He should rest some more, his energy levels aren't exactly functional…" Kayu said to her. Now facing his cousin, Kayumon decided to himself that it would be best to explain a bit more to the non-believers.

Verra was about to begin when he was cut off by the man they'd rescued, and the exact work of words poured out of his mouth as well.

"The heroes of our past, the reincarnates, and…gasp…the GUARDIANS!" He clasped his palms together as he leapt for joy. "Oh, how happy this will make my lord knowing that they are now in our presence!" He was as gleeful as a little girl, frolickling about playfully in his manner of being. Raven gave a look to Cyborg, which in turn returned the gesture. "Is he a nut?" asked the cat, fox, dog guardian. Raven frowned at the man, then leaving her mouth to fit into a thin line across her face.

"No. He's happy we're here."

"Um…why is this?" Raven stared at the alien girl and then accusational, pointed at the joyful man by the road.

"That." She replied. She let her arm down and sighed in a huff. Then the man called to them. "Oh, yoo hoo! I wish to tell that we are now in site of the village!" he exclaimed happily. For an aged man, he sure seemed to have a lot of energy…

There were trees all over the area and the place was littered with little homes and shops. Then it hit Roku. They HAD been here, _he_ had!

Biting his lip, Robin, tried to get off Starfire's arm as she held him up limply. He flailed wildly as he fell from her grip to the dusty trail they stood upon. "Help." He whimpered. Starfire gasped and stooped to pick him up, seeing as he was to mobile at all towards this point. "Robin, he is _not_ well…is he?" Verra and Wizardmon turned to the wind as it brushed past each of them. "We don't know yet."

Starfire now stood floating with her fists clenched together. _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DO NOT KNOW?" _her voice had reached the ears of another, a fox up in a nearby tree. Robin cringed from its aura. It was a magical creature, he was sure of it. Roku. Was sure.

The fox chuckled. "Having a problem down there, friends?" it asked slyly bushing up its tail. It sighed.

"Don't you know these are esteemed guests, Gorou? Treat them better than this you foolish old dog."

"Righteeo!" Instantly, right before the Titan's eyes the man they had saved became a small furry creature that scampered the same way it had been taking them all this time. "Follow me." It said playfully. Starfire blinked as she followed the cutie towards a large building with bells hanging outside it. Coming out of the place was a girl with a priestess's attire and red hair with cat ears and a tail. Starfire's mouth grew wider as she spoke. "Kana!" She instantly hugged the girl, completely forgetting she had a team right behind her.

"Actually, it's _Hi_kana, not alone to Kana, my working girl name…" she answered weakly, eyes set on the others. "Welcome to our temple."

C/

"Hi- Kana…Hmm…Why does that name sound oh, so familiar?" The fox god now stood on all fours, a coat on its back and an accusational smile on his face. Poor Hikana began to breathe differently which made Verra's ears go up. "You ok kid?" Verra frowned at the fox who turned his head back to the priestess. "Uh…um…" the girl bowed informally and then bent herself up straighter than before. Something was in the back of her mind as Raven could see. She was about to go off like a light.

Trembling, the girl waited until an older woman came from inside the temple. The others also were told that she was a priestess. "Scared hon?" Teased the woman, waving her fan before her pupil. "I'm terribly sorry, Hikana is just my student. She doesn't know what to say. But please, feel free to join us this afternoon." The woman's long Raven locks fell from its bun as she walked, revealing that the hair she had now was dyed. Raven and Kayu exchanged glances.

Beastboy whispered over to Cyborg as carefully as he could. "Who is she?" he asked the other Titan. Cyber simply shrugged his shoulders as they made their way down the hall. Sliding open a door, the woman asked that Kana be the first to enter. Agreeing, the young girl hybrid hesitantly watched her feet shuffled towards the door.

Inside were women dancing in all sorts of styles, training for a big performance by them all. The two; Kana and the stranger woman bowed as the dancers did the same.

"Lady Miyu has returned to us." Said one woman.

"Lady Miyu has much beauty." Recalled a second.

"We could never out-learn her." The third finished as the group went back to their dancing.

The older woman held out her arms to the group. "Welcome, the Titans. Our saviors from the world called Earth." The women stopped their dancing to come up to the team and gather around. "You? Oh, be at your best ladies." One woman said to the others. "We have guests. Highly esteemed ones at that." Robin was immediately lost from the group as he head over to the side of a wall by the mistress.

"So…he's looking for you." She said in a low voice. He nodded. Then turned away. "Roku…saw me for the first time in a temple. I was sacrifice there…Why?" He turned back to her, his eyes full of confusion and fear. Fear for them all. The woman hid behind her fan.

"My lord of this land can help you, he is a high priest of such magics as the ones you have seen. But first you _must_ _leave_ spirit world Japan, for I fear there is a spy among us." Her voice did not change. She was still worried as well.

Robin looked at the others with a tightly knit brow. "If he finds us…me…I don't know what I'll do —

You'll fight the possession." Replied the woman. "You'll fight the dragon with ever ounce of strength that you carry. But I cannot teach you such, as it is not custom for myself to do this."

"Why not?" Robin forgot that his group's only changeling was being bombarded with woman's screams of joy. The poor boy rushed out of the room with a tail still behind him from his last display. Peacock feathers all around the floor.

The two, boy and woman were laughing slightly with arms crossed. The other with her fan up. The white faced woman soon took Robin by the hand and pulled him to the door. "Come, I will show you what I mean." Starfire watched at the edge of the room before it was too late to see where they were going. She tapped Raven on the shoulder who'd been talking and whispered in her ear. Raven gathered up her energy. "A spy, huh?" she contemplated. "Starfire, get Beastboy and the others. I think we have a problem."

/

Hikana lead the group to a room with more books than room in its place. "This is our study." The Asian cat hybrid told them. "My mistress must be very interested in your leader." Starfire huffed. "Very." Raven looked over towards Alice who had stumbled upon a spell book with a page torn out, sitting on top of it. "Look!" Raven rushed over to the fallen piece. It had a symbol print of a red inked dragon and in the form of a golden amulet. Verra grinned. "I think we've found our little, liar, liar." Cyborg wanted to laugh as Beastboy did. But was forbidden to beyond this point.

"Do you wish to curse the spirits?" asked a negative, Kana. The two shook their heads. "Good then." Kana responded unmoved by the way they'd been excused. Starfire was eyeing Kana as her friends went away murmuring. Kana smiled wryly. Starfire gaped at what she'd seen and then ran to tell Raven.

/

"So, you said your teacher could help my friends?" walking up the steps to a new room the woman looked back smiling. "Yes. He can." Robin stopped at the third step and them continued up. Thinking back, he'd realized that all they'd done was walk before getting to a place. It was weird and boring. But had to be done in order for business to be attended to.

Opening doors led them to a room finer than the plain one downstairs. And sitting in a crossed position on the floor was an older looking man with a straw Asian style hat, long white beard, and a table as short as a small child's height between them. He was sitting in the back of the room. As the woman pushed him forward to meet the strange old man, an almost familiar aura or feeling brought Robin to freeze at the spot in the center of the room. Something wasn't quite right about this guy…But again he was pushed forward as the two were shown to bow low before the old teacher. The more the lesson went on the weaker Robin felt around the sensei. The man was wearing an orange red kimono with a staff by his side and half of his face in the shadows. Sitting up from his knees, Robin decided to ask if this were truth or not.

"Hi, uh…don't I know you from somewhere? Mister —

You have no honor if you ask to address before address is given." The man began. "If you would please close the door so that we may speak, Yoko." _The woman's name was Japanese but she had red hair? How strange. And that voice.._

"Ehem._.."The sensei didn't give up did he? _

"Would you like to sit down for some tea?" Yoko asked. "We were just about to have some." Robin weakly gave a grin as he sat down across from the man. The man only stared at him coldly. "What is your name child." Asked the old man as he poured his new guest a cup of steaming tea. Robin was asked to do the same, for Yoko and the man. Who only began to chuckle without Yoko really caring. Robin on the other hand was terrified.

_Raven…help me…_His whole body froze up as he'd finished pouring the drinks. Yoko looked at him unfeeling, and then to her master whom she nodded to. He nodded back, taking a sip of his tea. Time to get down to buiness.

/

"Kana? Who was that lady who had Robin's attenton?" Starfire looked up at the girl with a cooler expression this time. She wanted to know…Kana only swallowed then spoke. "I am told she is in league with the master of this temple. Only a day or so ago did he come back from his mission in the west." Starfire looked to Raven for support. "Mission? Why there?" Cyborg interrupted.

"He…he was trying to stop Rokuro's alliance with the man called Slade —

Starfire ground her teeth and then screamed. _"NONONONONO!" _She mangled the books around her without regret. Kana smirked. "_Slade_ was there, he took awy your leader to be at harm's fall. No one _dared_ help him out of there!" With those words she began to laugh harshly holding her sides in the process. Starfire was holding her racking brain from its demise. Raven Saw as Beastboy gasped and began to confront Kana. "YOU did this! Why? You helped us find him, didn't you?" he asked holding Starfire still. Kana began to fidget with her hands. "Maybe…But that was a long time ago! You are here to stop my master. And I won't let you." She soon grew claws on her hands from her nails that grew by themselves, while she held onto a staff from the same room they were in. "You won't leave breathing…" she hissed.

_Ohhhhhhhh!_


	13. Chapter 13

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 87: Collapse

A/

"So, how is it that our new guests have not a clue on what they're getting themselves into?" Robin was just about to pick up his teacup when the old teacher had asked him that. Yoko simply gave them both looks of carelessness. She didn't seem to notice at the least, or perhaps she was his accomplice in some type of scheme to have the whole team go home, but Robin. And _why_ was the clothing and the figure wearing them familiar somehow?

"Did you hear what I said, young one?" Robin sat up straight on his cushion on the floor of the room. "Yes." He said quickly. The man asked Yoko to pour another cup for herself. " What did I say then. Tell me. " Robin circled the top part of his cup so that it formed a ring. "I…You said that we shouldn't be here." He stated. The man only stared at the boy and woman with a face full of flashing something or what…

"Go? Why would you say that? Our home is certainly _your_ home." Yoko quietly took a sip of her tea without speaking or choosing to join in on the conversation. "Your homeworld is lightyears away from this one, my friend…but perhaps there is a way to send all of you back." Robin was instatly alert as he'd heard those words. "Wha —

Wait! We _can't_ go! Roku still has all those people from the desert held captive, and he wants me to join if as I'm his right hand!" As the old teacher was sipping his cup his eyes suddenly buldged from their sockets. Coughing slightly, the old sensei put his cup to the table and spoke. "Of course he does, and without the proper training you will fail to survive against him. You and your friends…" Robin gulped as he took his cup to his lips. Almost choking in the process.

"Yoko, get him a cloth." The woman bowed her body forwardd in and got up off of her knees. " Yes sire —

Robin winced from the pain of the coughing in his chest. " What…did she…ah —

Nothing, it was a confusion between persons." The man behind the mask no more only coughed again. "But she…nevermind…" Looking down at the table with a sigh, Robin only hoped that this was not going to go somewhere he didn't want it to. Slade's only message to him was that he would not escape this horrible place…

The old man picked up his tea. "So my question to you would be; would you rather stay and train here or should I send asomeone back with you, to your world." Robin thought long and hard on the supposed subject. "Would it really matter if I went back?" He asked plainly. The old man began to stand up from his cushion seat on the floor. Yoko rushed to help him retrieve his staff.

"Let us go find the others." She said as the old man refuused her assistance. All three nodded and decided it was best for now. And as they climbed the streps to the next floor, the boy was curious to wonder.

"What's so different about this, world?" The old man chuckled under his beard. "There are many ancient things that wander about, you should not only know who _not_ to trust here, but whom _to_ trust as well…" Robin pondered at the thought as Yoko helped her master down the steps. "We should gather your friends for the next meeting of the elders by noon." The old man requested. And then at least something will become clear to you.

Robin glanced at the doors of the room. "Which way are we going?" he reminded the old timer. He'd remembered that the door was down another hall. And that they had gone up instead of down somehow…

"We're going the wrong way." Yoko did not answer and neither did the old man. Robin gasped aloud. "You…You're the spies that your assistant mentioned to me…You work for, uh! —

The old man turn his face to Robin stuffing his astaff in to the boy's chest. "More than you know…apprentice."

B/

Kana barely made an attempt as she flew from side to side. As her body flipped and twirled in midair from the fight. Starfire blasted at the books in her blind rage of a battle while Beastboy tried to slow down one of her cats that had come to help only the priestess.

"Why is she betraying us? She was the one to help us find Robin!" Verra looked at Kayumon as he became his fox form in a flash. The girl began to gasp as she fled for the tumble down door. "Don't let her go!" Cyber told the team after she'd left most of the room. Beastboy became a bat that wished to act as a tracker by tangling in Kana's hair. When he'd caught up with her he became a small bug that help on to her sash. The girl ran for her _life _as the team entered the training hall for dancers. As if they were under a spell, the girls only danced without watching the group pass by them.

"They were like this?" asked Verra as he looked at the dark haired teen. "Hey! Where's Alice?" He was right, she had been left behind from the confusion of the group. Trying to catch a bad guy was something, but a retreating girl bad guy? Yeah right!

"I think she went outside." One of the Titans turned to the dancers but could not find the small voice that had spoken. "Down here." The voice spoke again. "Oh!" Starfire knew who it was. It was the small raccoon from before that had led them to this strange and aweful place…

"Small creature, have you seen our leader?" The little raccoon stood on its toes and said;

"No, but I _do_ know where your master of evil went." She gasped and turned to Raven and Cyborg. Her mouth turned to a shaking one. "You do not believe that…" Raven frowned. "I do."

Cyber finished for her. "Slade was already here and we just didn't know it, I'm sorry Star." Stafire became angered as she pounded at the floor. "He will be sorry that he EVER took my Robin away…" she seethed. The others watched as she floated up the steps to the very top of the building.

"Star, I don't know if you should —

But then she saw Kana and the chase was on. "Hyaaa!" Throwing herself at the cat girl she blasted at a strange emblem on the girl's attire. The ears soon became dust as did the tail and claws. The alien Titan soon lefted her up to show to the others. She, was crying…

"Sob….sniff….I- I…..I wasn't _really_ this way….sniff…" Beastboy got back into his own shoes as he transformed into his former self. "What happened?" He asked befuddled. Kana was now as human as human got, and she could never be influenced like that again.

Raven stepped out from behind the others. "Kana was under a spell, she was turned into a spirit to help with Rokuro's plans." Kana whispered into Starifre's ear. Starifre turned now to Raven, wide-eyed. "Slade has him! Slade has taken Robin!"

/C

Soon you will begin to feel very weak. And because of the tea's ingredients, you may not feel the need to walk away. The old man…Slade, was smiling. Robin grunted as he began to feel terribly odd with his legs bucking under him. Falling to the floor with a mask not to show his eyes closing. Slade had taken care of that. Poking at the boy's body with his staff, the old man watched as the last bit of strength was vanquished from the boy entirely. Transforming back to her original form, Yoko or Veronica took hold of young Richard and began to hoist him up over her shoulder. "Let's get out of here before they begin to tell the difference." She said cruely. Slade started to take off his attire and under it was the villain's own uniform. On his belt was a part of his only mask attached to each side.

Veronica giggled simply. "I knew it! The grates come out." She reminded him of the times he'd had to let air peak through so that the mouth grates were useless for a moment's worth of time. He nodded and sighed. Lifting up the staff he made them all, disappear in a blinding light.


	14. Chapter 14

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 88: All New to Her

A/

The wolf was in the same spot when the three others had become fluorescent lights. Starfire and Raven were the first to make it up the steps. The wolf growled loudly so that there was tension between persons. "So, the rumors are true. You have returned, priestess." Hikana gave in to the words as her eyes flashed open. "So, what of it, cur."

The wolf lashed out. "_Don't_ you DARE speak to me like that you insolent child!" The wolf snarled under its breath.

Beastboy became a wolf and tried to knock down the other, with eyes attached to the one that needed to be taught a lesson. "CMon! Go!" Beastboy growled as the team watched him fight for a friend. The team nodded and ran for the next flight of stairs. "Where's Alice?' he snarled at the spitting dog across from him. The wolf merely chuckled at him.

"Havn't you figured it out yet? It isn't her we're after…oh no. It's….._HIM!" _Beastboy watched the surefire dog transform into a serpent and then slide in to attack. Kayu had Terra who was about to awaken, but when she saw the beast images flashed before her eyes, terrible ones of pain from something strong….stronger than her even.

"Wha…." Her eyes slowly opened. Kayu began to panic. "Wha? Noo! Don't wake up yet!" he cried around her body and form into space. Starfire watched as Tara took time to look around. Then getting uncomfortable, she got the feeling she wasn't alone at all. 'Groan…Where am I?"

"Happy to see me children." It was Slade, and he was with someone. A woman with flaming red hair in a black dress with wings protruding from her back. Veronica was back.The wolf transformed back and trot up to its old master. "Hello old friend. I'd thought I'd lost you for good —

Well think again." Slade sent a blast from the staff he held at the wolf. "I've been keeping your secret safe for many months at a time now." Began the man. "But it seems that my tongue _will_ slip if you don't remain silent." The wolf lowered its ears. "What are you saying? Have I no right like yourself?"

Slade shook his masked head. "No. I am simply saying that you have proven difficult to deal with, and that I'm sorry to say that you are no longer with my sevices."

Veronica seethed. "Ooh. Tough move." The monster wolf clawed at the floor impatiently. "But…ah, you said—

I said nothing of the sort." Implied the man, interrupting. "You did this all to yourself, just as Robin brought on his own fate from his child-like curiosity."

"What are they saying?" Asked Raven to Wizardmon. Wizardmon lowered his head. "Debating on whether the animal spirit should stay while Roku is still dormant…" He replied meditating. "I…Do not understand. What has the wolf creature done?" Starfire turned to Cyborg who scratched his head unknowingly. "He's a bad guy Star , they both are."

"Where is Robin." Began the Tamaranian with anger etched in her words. Slade only looked the same without care. "You needn't guess. He's probably just waking up in a new world somewhere." When he said new world, his eyes grew wide. _Slade_ was gonna pay…

Starfire used her power to blast at the man. They were too late as Veronica rushed to defend a man that didn't need saving. She created tendrils of darkness and brought shadows to appear about the room. Starfire saw Alice come from behind a corner wall. She was shaking, freaked out somehow. "Alice!" Verra called. "You ok?" He asked politely as well as impatiently. She shook her head wildly, crying. "_NO!_ _NO! I_ _WON'T!" _She seemed to be tear streaken and unhealthily hurting someplace inside.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Verra. Kayu shook his head slowly. "Hurt, she must have seen something from her past." Sniffling, the girl tried to speak. "I-….I saw a white fox that showed-….that showed me terrible things! HORRIBLE, things." Alice fell to her knees in a slump.

"Get her up B, we'll take care of Slade." Cyborg said as he loaded his cannon. _Where's Robin._ Demanded Raven through thought. "Fine." Veronica said, annoyed by the fact that they couldn't leave. "If that's how you want it!"

Verra finished off. "Then you got it!" Coming at his sister, he was thrown into the air by a smoke bomb from Slade's pouch. "There isn't time for this." He said. "We must go. Farewell Titans, see you in the afterlife." With a wave of his palm, the man had created a dark portal to the other side; where they would go back to claim Robin for themselves. "Oh, and so this won't confuse you, you really _did _see nothing just now." The sorceress and demon woman winked.

The team coughed and helped each other up from the floor. "How's everyone?" Asked Verra as he got to his feet. Starfire was reduced to tears as she thought of the loss of her friend. Kayu was about to calm her with a simple charm when a glow errupted from his arms. Terra!

She wanted to panic but was held back as the bright glow kept her still. Her head was hurting as had Robin's from the beginning. Her eyes glew golden as Terra's had done when her powers had activated. Beastboy gasped as he made for her form so they could meet. She shoved him back with an airy push. A gust of it threw him back as to not disturb a thing, to her new self. "Beastboy? What are you doing?! I can't be with you…!" The force surrounding her made itself appear strongly as the team was aghast with emotion. It was a god like sight to see. Terra was going to come into their world at last.

B/

The strange glow began to die out, just as a flame will when it is not tended to. Tara was free to move about. "Terra!" Beastboy ran to hug her tight. His eyes showed release as she held back her thoughts. Then offended. "Get off! I _don't_ need you." She was like Robin, only stiffer to think of such a subject.

"Ahh! Who-

What is —

Terra! Calm down. Everything can and will be explained." Verra said, dutiful changes taking place. Tara almost _jumped_ when she saw him. A fox like animal with red eyes and black fur. He looked like some freak like the things she'd seen on her old journeys in the past as Terra. "Who's Terra?" She asked with a rude and confused tone in her voice.

Beastboy took the chance that he'd been given and went for the center of his long lost friend. "Terra, it's me? Don't you remember? Everyone, Raven, Star, Cyborg, Beastboy? We're the Teen Titans!" he smiled. "You've gotta remember… Please…."

She looked up with softer eyes but the tension was still with it. "I don't. I don't remember anyone except for Beastboy!"

She shot looks at the guardians. "And who are these guys? More of your _friends_?" Her icy stare left them all defenseless. "I never wanted to be here, but some wolf chased me through a tunnel and that's how I got here!" She hung her head. "Then you guys talked about losing someone…" She wanted to cry for that person, she wanted to cry even though she didn't know!

"That person." Wiz shated. "Was the Titan's leader. "But since you don't remember having any enemies, then that chat wouldn't help you at all." Tara covered her mouth. "YOUR LEADER!?"

Starfire looked back at her teammates.

"I-I mean I remember seeing you on the news, in the papers in Jump. But your leader was _kidnapped_? How? And who was that guy and the lady with the costume? —

That wasn't a costume." Cy said in monotone. "She was real." Tara was about to fall out of the arms of the guardian when she began to recognise a scream from a blonde girl younger than herself.

She was crying and Raven was trying to help her up.

"H-He-He tried to hurt me….Everyone does….WHY?" She looked at Raven bitterly, compared to a hardheaded Terra. Raven stooped to her level. "Alice, we need to know. Who hurt you? What happened?" She only shook harder in the teen's arms.

"Agh!" The gitl clawed her way out of the Titan's protective force and went straight up to Tara. "What are you doing awake?" The crying girl whimpered. Tara was taken aback. _Awake? Had she been asleep this whole time? _

"You've got the wrong girl, I was in trouble at school with a wolf!"

Alice laughed in her face.

"HA! _So,_ the wolf found little red hood, but no matter. I'm going to find him if it's that LAST thing I ever do…." Terra growled. "What? 'Little red what! _You take that back!!"_

She and Alice rushed at one another until the Raven haired teen broke them up with her mantra. "Stop it. No fighting here." She let one down, but Alice was still in midair. "Let me go! I want to see my brother!!" she shouted loudly. Tara yelled;

"So what? My brother doesn't want to see me!" Wiz took out his staff and placed it in front of either girl. "Ladies, if you would _kindly_ place your palms on my staff point, then we could figure this out a bit more." Tara huffed a Alice was let down. Alice's eyes turned green.

"Sigh…Well, at least you tried old friend." Kayu pat his friend on the shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 89: Meeting Death, Leaving Death

A/

"So, What are we gonna do Rae?" Beastboy asked. "Terra _has_ to know about everything that's gone on since we left." She rubbed her shoulder as if it itched by a hardly-there pain. "Please." Starfire pleaded the guardian sorcerer. "Can her memory of us not be returned to her?" Her eyes shone with desperation. _Robin was a goner if she could not be there to make the badness go away. Oh, if only there were a way…_

Wizardmon sighed as he left from next to Malchior. "What is it?" Mal wondered aloud. Picking up his staff, the shortest wizard to ever set foot began to spell.

Since they could not keep a note of him even having a mouth since it was always covered like Robin's mask, they waited as patiently a possible for a result to occur. Holding out a palm each, the team went into a trance like state. And something far from the ordinary began to take place….

"_Alice, come."_

"_Robin!"_

"_Nothing's gonna –Whoa!"_

"_Terra won't be hurt by anyone, anymore!"_

"_She's a monster."_

"_Slade…"_

"_YOU!"_

'_Yaah!"_

"_Then you got it!"_

/

Everyone hit a side of either a wall or the floor as the group awoke to a new realization effect. "What was that!" Beastboy gaped with awe and terror. Starfire clutched her sides, painfully wincing from the fall backwards into a wall.

"Wh- What, just happened?" Raven asked the others of the group. She rubbed her temples until she groaned from too much bunched-up pressure. "Where's Alice and Terra?" Turning over to her side, Beastboy was aimlessly trying to find both girls.

"Gasp! Slade must have come back for them!" Starfire held her hand over her mouth. Kayu shook his head slowly. "No, don't make that conclusion, be prepared for anything. And I mean everything." Verra nodded but cracked his neck in the process. "Ow…" he said rubbing his own. Verra tensed. "How did you lose it Wiz?" He asked his pal who'd been hit slightly in the chest. Getting up, he spoke.

"This spell, showed past results of colossal damage done as soon as Slade and Roku returned." He sighed a breath away. "AND, there was a minor factor that lead to blow up in front of our faces." He concluded. Starfire blinked in front of her friends. "What would that be?" she asked. Raven sighed.

"Robin." she said aloud.

Starfire sank. "Oh." Beastboy lowered his ears. "My animals can't smell them…" His ears now went up a bit to look at Raven with dignity. "But we'll find them together, right?" His hopes were higher than anyone else's to this point. Malchior fell to the floor in a coughing fit, Raven ran to him. "Get the others ready, this place is full of smoke."

Pointing to a leak in the wall's lights it was obvious that there was going to be a fire. "You mean we're gonna die?!" Verra looked both ways in a rapid, pacing way. Cyborg helped pick up Mal into his arms and over his shoulder. "That should keep him from choking for a while."

"Please. We must find the girls before leaving this awful place." Starfire worried that as long as the two were in the building, no one was safe.

"Ok, team, this way." They hung low to the ground, also trying to drive out the fires already starting to spew gusts of flame. "Oh…can't we just contact them by Raven??" Asked a nervous Beastboy. Raven glared at him. "I'm not a tool you know."

"Stay close kids, we might be in more danger than we realize…" Kayu was right on that part. Fire was spreading quickly, and the team hadn't found the others yet. A wall crumbled in front of Starfire who almost screamed out. Thankfully it wasn't much damage done to the floor. Having the ability to fly gave her courage enough.

Coughing out their lungs the team broke down a door, to find both girls holding one another and unconscious in each other's arms. The fire had come for them and death himself was overlooking the two with loose eye sockets. Starfire rushed by as her fiery fury took flight. "Stay away monster!" She shot at a wall as it crash around them and she was able to fight on her own.

_The brat will be for another day, I want these two in return!_

"Yah!" Coming down on the creature of dark surprise she was able to close in on the girls. "Do not be alarmed! I have come to rescue you."

"Star! Get back over here." It was Verra. He needed her help. Death was coming their way. And Verra's form was TOO strong for this maniac to match. Cyborg was with a heavy burden to carry and raven was coughing too badly. Beastboy looked at Kayu who became a timid Calumon. "Ohh…" it whined. Beastboy was all alone for maybe now, but here he was never. Ever, alone. He became a monster from Starfire's planet and was able not to melt. It roared loudly and the death eater went crazy with its scythe. The monster was able to grapple it mainly by its hilt and then was going to eat it for good. But Raven told him otherwise.

"NO!" she called out among the flames. "Don't try it." She said back. The monster spit out the weapon as best he could, covering the monster he was fighting with slime and spit.

_Ugh! You shall pay for this…_

With a wave of his stick, he was gone. As were the flames.


End file.
